El me quiso así
by Hatobamu
Summary: El verdadero amor no se lo conoce por lo que exige, sino por lo que ofrece. [Fic para del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro 'Cannon Island']
1. Caleidoscopio

**_Disclaimer:_** _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

 _Fic para el reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro 'Cannon Island'_

* * *

—EL ME QUISO ASI—

 ** _Team:_** _Angst_

 ** _Pairing_** ** _:_** _Jerza_

 ** _Universo:_** _AU con OOC —advertido quedó—_

 ** _Prompt:_** _#46 -Simplemente necesito tenerte aquí ahora_

 _Créditos al autor de la portada_

:-:-:-:

 _Cada uno está capacitado para ver el mundo a su manera_

* * *

—o1o—

—CALEIDOSCOPIO—

:-:-:-:

Afuera el cielo estaba gris y encapotado. Una bandada de gansos salió del bosque en formación V y pasó sobre nosotros en dirección hacia el océano al otro lado de la carretera. Sus graznidos me recordaban el murmullo del gentío aquel día en el parque mirador de _Bahía Akane,_ el día que papá me dijo que…

—¿Tienes frío?

—No —respondí de inmediato dejando de frotar mis manos, y miré a través de la ventanilla.

Las olas estaban embravecidas y el mar era de un oscuro color acero, pensándolo mejor, aquellas olas eran exactamente iguales a planchas de acero. Hice una mueca entre divertida y sarcástica al darme cuenta que desde _ese_ día, el mundo había perdido parte de su brillo. Todos los colores se apagaron, se arremolinaron formando un sombrío tono de gris espeso y deprimente, y sí, ese precisamente era solo otro día tan gris y deprimente como el anterior y también, mi primer día de clases en la nueva escuela.

—No es necesario que comiences tan pronto —sugirió encogiéndose de hombros—, podemos postergarlo un par de días, hasta que te acostumbres…

—Para qué papá, si ya estamos por llegar —repliqué—. Además, si alargamos este asunto, será mucho más penoso.

—¿Penoso? —elevó una fingida y exagerada carcajada que no engañaba a nadie.

—No te rías —le reprendí echando un vistazo hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta repleta de planos y carpetas—. Ya sabes cómo va a ser, porque siempre es así —sin mucha emoción, regresé la vista hacia el océano—. Me presentaré, me bombardearán con un sin fin de preguntas, tal vez uno que otro comentario acerca de mi vida antes de llegar aquí y al final del día, quedaré _oficialmente_ marginada —solté un suspiro involuntario y sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos—. Pero sabes, eso realmente no me importa.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, si me importa un poco —admití—.

—Erza hija, recuerda que esta es una situación temporaria, y no creo que sea tan terrible —me dijo finalmente utilizando ese tono conciliador, el mismo de aquel día—. Es así como ver a través de un caleidoscopio. Si te concentras en una sola figura, no podrás apreciar cómo cambia de forma el diseño.

Me incomodé un poco al escuchar su pequeña metáfora, ¿por qué tenía que recordármelo?

—¿Crees que este es un asunto tan trivial que si le doy demasiada importancia no me dejará ver el panorama completo? —pregunté, pero solo para mantener fluyendo la conversación.

—Lo creo —respondió con toda seguridad—, ya verás cómo te integras en poco tiempo. Es imposible no querer a una niña tan dulce como tú… —papá detuvo la camioneta justo una calle antes de llegar al edificio de la Escuela Primaria de Rosemary—. Entonces —carraspeó—, ¿puedo confiar que mi pequeñita se abrirá a cualquier oportunidad en este día… —me preguntó con esperanza brillando en sus ojos oscuros—, para hacer amigos quizá?

—Lo intentaré —susurré no muy convencida, y abriendo la puerta de un empujón, bajé de la camioneta.

El viento helado me rodeó a manera de saludo, golpeando de lleno contra mi rostro poco acostumbrado a ese frío tan húmedo. No tardé mucho en colocarme la bufanda y un gorro de lana que traía guardado en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, solo por si acaso.

—¡Oh! casi se me olvida…

Vi cuando papá abrió la guantera del asiento del copiloto y sacando un opaco objeto metálico lo arrojó, de manera que yo pudiera atraparlo en el aire.

—¿Es lo que creo que es? —pregunté con desconcierto y él asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Es grandioso! No puedo creer que lo repararas… —exclamé con alegría.

—Yo tampoco —papá se colocó todo colorado por la vergüenza como era en esos casos—. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó sonriente al ver que miraba por el visor.

—Las formas, los colores… —dije fascinada mientras giraba el tubo en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj—, es todo tan… _extraordinario_ , ¡gracias papá!

El sonido de la campana evitó que me le acercara para darle un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento como se debe, y no era para menos. Aquel preciado caleidoscopio —regalo del abuelo— era lo único que tenía para recuperar algo del color perdido en mi vida.

Me conformé haciendo un ademan con la mano, él también hizo uno antes de dar marcha a la camioneta. Quedé de pie mirando hacia la calle hasta que el vehículo se perdió dando vuelta en una esquina.

Inesperadamente, un calorcito —lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir cosquillitas, pero no para calentar los dedos de mis manos— se apoderó de mi pecho. Estaba feliz, ¡él había sonreído! de hecho, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde aquella tarde en que nos sentamos en nuestra banca favorita con vista al océano dominado por el ocaso carmesí y me dijo con una pena profunda, que mamá…

La campana sonó por vez segunda, los niños que se encontraban en las cercanías comenzaron a correr hacia el edificio, lo cual se me hizo muy gracioso, aunque al final, terminé por imitarlos. Era mi primer día de todas maneras, así que debía dirigirme primero a la oficina del director, en donde seguramente también conocería a mi nueva maestra, la señorita Mirajane Strauss.

Los niños y niñas se amontonaron en la puerta, todos en afán de ingresar lo antes posible. Por un momento creí que moriría aplastada, pero antes de cruzar por aquel umbral junto con la bola de estudiantes, puedo asegurar que escuché a lo lejos el rechinar de neumáticos como cuando un vehículo realiza un frenazo.

—¿Habrá sido papá? —me pregunté.

—oOo—

Tenía las manos totalmente congeladas. El día era gris, sombrío, y el frío era realmente insoportable ¡apenas podía respirar! Aquel sin lugar a dudas, iba a ser el invierno más crudo que jamás recordaría, más crudo incluso que el invierno pasado, el invierno en que mamá se fue.

Otro año, y los negocios en la aldea sufrirían los azotes de la temporada. Al parecer, a papá eso era lo que menos le importaba. Había tomado todo con bastante optimismo. Incluso contrató especialistas, un arquitecto y varios ingenieros que se harían cargo de hacer realidad su sueño, el sueño de ella, y no me imagino que fue lo que hizo para terminar convenciendo al arquitecto de venir a vivir a _Rosemary_.

La noche anterior, mientras acomodábamos algunas cajas en el almacén, me dijo que ese señor venía con una hija —probablemente de mi edad— y que si acaso llegara a conocerla, debía ser amable con ella o se enojaría mucho conmigo.

Pero, ¿cómo podía ser amable cuando me había quedado dormido, quemé el desayuno, perdí mi autobús y la tienda del abuelo Makarov no se hallaba abierta para comprar la comida de emergencia? aunque no serviría de nada si hubiera hallado la tienda abierta, pues el dinero para el almuerzo lo había olvidado junto con mi tarea, ¡otra vez!

« _¡Demonios!_ »

¡Había olvidado el dinero del almuerzo! y más importante aún, finalmente había salvado mi tarea de las garras de Happy. ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado?!

« _Seguramente ese gato bandido le debe estar hincando la mandíbula a mi ensayo sobre 'la alquimia de los cuatro elementos' justo ahora_ » me llevé la mano a la cabeza resignado.

Luego de un momento escuché la campana de advertencia para los… ¿cómo hacer que suene bonito? atrasados. Sí, iba a llegar tarde otra vez. Con semejante mancha en mi expediente, me aseguraba la detención hasta que los gatos aprendan a volar, ¡absurdo! pero real, tan real como el viento frío que inmisericorde azotaba mi rostro.

Cerré los ojos tan solo un instante.

« _Mamá, como te extraño_ »

Era increíble pensar que había pasado casi un año desde que ella tuvo que despedirse de nosotros. Nos hacía tanta falta a papá y a mí. Los meses que siguieron a su deceso fueron muy duros, e imagino que papá tampoco la vio fácil.

Pero no tenía tiempo para reflexionar en eso. Debía darme prisa así que sin ninguna precaución, me precipité un par de calles abajo. De todas maneras, el escaso tráfico de la isla rara vez utilizaba aquella avenida desierta. Pero al intentar cruzar a la otra acera —aún perdido en lo profundo de mis pensamientos— no me percaté de la camioneta que salió de la nada y que por poco me deja tendido en el pavimento. Recuerdo escuchar un fuerte frenazo, y ver al conductor saliendo del vehículo, preguntando si me encontraba bien, pero no le di importancia. Antes, corrí lo más rápido que pude y llegué a la escuela exhausto.

Recorría los pasillos mirando en cada esquina, esperando no ser sorprendido por algún profesor. No podía creer mi suerte después de todo lo que me había sucedido aquella mañana. Pero luego de salvarme de morir en dos ocasiones —una más literal que la otra— comencé a pensar que ese no sería un día tan malo después de todo. Aunque de todas maneras —literal— me iba a morir.

Llegué hasta la puerta del salón del sexto grado, y respiré aliviado al ver allí a Sorano. Si se había aventurado a permanecer en la entrada, seguramente la señorita Mirajane estaba muy ocupada atendiendo el asunto de la nueva estudiante.

—¿Dónde estabas? —me preguntó, mejor dicho, me regañó—. Date prisa, la señorita Mirajane no tarda en llegar.

—Me quedé dormido —fue la única explicación que pude dar con mi último aliento antes de desparramarme sobre mi pupitre.

—¿Otra vez?

Estaba a punto de recibir el sermón de la semana, cuando la señorita Mirajane apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa, nada fuera de lo común, pero ese día estaba mucho más _sonriente_ de lo normal, casi de seguro debido a su compañía.

En una aldea tan pequeña como Rosemary la llegada de una nueva familia siempre era motivo de gran expectación, por ello no me sorprendió que todo el salón haya quedado mudo en cuanto aquella niña se puso delante de todos. Tenía un semblante sereno y el porte elegante y sofisticado de la gente de las grandes ciudades. Eso era una mala señal.

—Ara… querida, aunque hace mucho frío, no se permiten los gorros ni sombreros dentro del salón. Si fueras tan amable…

—Sí señorita —respondió ella y al instante se quitó el gorro revelando su cabellera roja.

¿Rojo? ya había visto muchos tonos de rojo, pero jamás uno como aquel. Este era temible, intenso, poderoso, arrebatador, no muy eléctrico como el fuego, ni muy oscuro como las cerezas, era… era…

—¡Scarlet! —aquella voz temblorosa sacó mi cabeza de sus delirios—. Me llamo, Erza Scarlet.

—oOo—

—Muy bien, Erza —la maestra Mirajane tomó asiento en su sillón mientras sacaba una extraña pluma—, todos sabemos cómo da miedo el primer día, pero siéntete en confianza y cuéntanos algo acerca de ti —sonrió de manera exagerada, como si ocultara algo—. Mientras tanto, deja que califique tu vocabulario.

¡No podía creerlo! ¿Me iba a calificar desde el primer instante?

Eché un vistazo al salón, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban muy abrigados, uno dormía y los otros seguramente tenían mejores cosas en que pensar. No quería alargar la cosa, deseaba sentarme lo antes posible, así que luego de dar un suspiro me armé de valor y dije:

—Acabamos de mudarnos de _Nueva Aster_. Mi papá era arquitecto en Bahía Akane, en donde recibió la invitación del consejo de Rosemary. Nuestra nueva casa está más allá de las colinas de _Boca de dragón…_ —a esas alturas, ya me encontraba jugando con mis manos, las juntaba, contaba mis dedos, y las volvía a juntar—. M-me gustan mucho los dulces y las fresas, mi época histórica favorita es la medieval, por los caballeros —sonreí tenue—. Nunca he participado en una obra de teatro, pero me gustaría intentarlo. Los abusivos no son de mi agrado, y aunque no estoy segura de que es lo que quiero ser o hacer cuando sea grande, espero ser capaz de elegir algo con lo que pueda ayudar a otros.

Hice una reverencia y me apresuré a tomar asiento en el lugar que la maestra me indicó, al lado de un estante con muchas macetas. Pero antes de llegar al lugar, una de las niñas me preguntó: —¿Y qué es lo que hace tu mamá?

Quedé fría y petrificada, y no, el frío que invadió mi ser y paralizó mi cuerpo, no tenía nada que ver con la helada sala. Aunque habíamos quedado con papá que si en algún caso se nos llegara a preguntar, no debíamos tener temor de decirlo, ¿decir qué? ¿qué mamá nos abandonó? ¿qué había huido a _Las Begonias_ con uno de los socios de papá? ¿qué había destruido una familia y a nosotros nos dejó en la ruina emocional y económica? Sí.

Antes que todo mundo se llegara a enterar por medio de los chismes —que seguramente no tardarían en llegar— era mejor sacarlo fuera y cuanto antes. Pero jamás imaginé que aquello llegara a ser tan difícil. Si en Akane aquella historia causó gran conmoción, en una aldea como Rosemary se armaría un escándalo.

¿Sería posible que un montón de niños de pueblo lo entendieran? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

—Yo… es… mi mamá… ella…

—Milliana, las preguntas pueden esperar, nuestra clase debe comenzar —afortunadamente para mí, la señorita Mirajane se puso de pie y se colocó frente al pizarrón para comenzar a escribir—. Erza, —me llamó con dulzura—, toma asiento por favor.

—Sí —susurré aliviada.

—oOo—

La niña caminó hasta su lugar en el otro extremo del salón, cerca del estante con las macetas y tomó asiento en silencio. Su semblante sereno de un principio había cambiado a uno de total turbación. La última pregunta sí que le había afectado. En ese momento no pude evitar preguntarme si ella también había perdido a su mamá y bajo qué circunstancias. El escaso brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido por completo y fue reemplazado por una sombra que provocaba una sensación de tristeza y soledad. No podía entender, ¿cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta?

La llegada de la niña nueva fue propicia para que la maestra se tomara el tiempo de repasar algunas cosas —según ella— para ponerla al corriente. Una vez más aquella chica me había salvado porque ese día ¡no hubo presentación de tareas! lo que fue de gran alivio, no solo para mí, sino también para todos aquellos que como yo, conocían el terrible lado oscuro de la señorita Mirajane.

Como me sabía los temas en repaso, la clase entera me la pasé viendo a esa chica de reojo. Mi lugar en el salón me daba una maravillosa panorámica de su rostro.

Me había cansado de los mismos gestos, los mismos rostros, y como los turistas no llegarían sino hasta el verano siguiente —tal y como me había enseñado mamá— no tardé en trazar un boceto de la niña, que luego me encargué de repasar con el lápiz comenzando desde la línea de su mandíbula, para seguir con el contorno de sus mejillas, su naricita —un trazo muy difícil y entretenido, ya que la arrugaba con bastante frecuencia— y los párpados que contenían sus ojos tristes, y su frente, oculta tras esos mechones de cabello de color tan inusual: rojo intenso… escarlata…

« _¿_ _Scarlet? Así no se me va olvidar…_ » pensaba.

El tiempo no fue suficiente para terminar de repasar su cabello. Mentira, estaba bastante distraído con eso. En algún momento la campana sonó, y era tiempo de salir al almuerzo. Rápidamente coloqué la hoja de su retrato en la carpeta junto con los otros dibujos, los que pude salvar de ser despedazados por ese gato enemigo del arte y el más grande descubrimiento de alquimia de los últimos tiempos —y que lamentablemente se perdió para siempre— en realidad, de todo lo que fuera papel: cartas, facturas, fotografías, documentos de hacienda, permisos escolares, dinero…

« _¿Dinero? ¡Oh no!_ »

Había salido del salón junto con Sawyer y Erik en dirección hacia el patio. Pensaba que tal vez podríamos escabullirnos, escapar a la tienda del viejo Makarov y comprar algo para comer, pero al recordar que aquel papel moneda lo había dejado ¡solo! en casa y a merced de ese gato maligno, estaba seguro que a esa hora solo era restos de confeti.

—¡Rayos!

A mitad del pasillo recordé las palabras de papá acerca de ser amable con la niña Scarlet y regresé al salón con la intención de presentarme.

« _Tal vez…_ » pensaba que podía mostrarle su retrato y preguntar si le gustaba, pero al ver que media clase había montado una especie de asedio alrededor de la nueva, y la bombardeaban con toda clase de preguntas que casi de seguro terminaron por abrumarla, di por sentado que no necesitaba que otro _niño amable_ se le acercara, al menos no por el resto del día; por lo que decidí mejor salir al patio y esperar a que milagrosamente cayera siquiera un mendrugo de pan.

.

.

.

El patio de juegos se encontraba casi desierto, ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a salir a jugar? La amenaza de lluvia había cesado, pero todavía quedaba el viento salino, que ese día era más frío de lo normal. Mientras los demás se encontraban adentro calentitos y con almuerzo, estaba recostado sobre el carrusel.

Tenía una hermosa vista del cielo cubierto por esas nubes espesas, aunque también sabía que sobre todas esas capas de nubarrones sombríos, se encontraba un cielo limpio y brillante bañado por la luz del sol. En ese momento, lo único que quería era tener alas y remontar vuelo más allá de aquellas nubes, elevarme más alto que cualquiera…

Un sonido molesto seguido de un fuerte traqueteo en mi estómago se dejó escuchar por todo el patio regresándome a la cruel y penosa realidad:

—Tengo mucha, mucha hambre… —elevé una fuerte protesta, casi como un lamento.

—Si quieres… —aquella voz que comenzaba a hacerse tan familiar me tomó por sorpresa. Al sobresaltarme, por poco y me golpeo la cara con la vara de metal. Pero cuando volví el rostro y miré sobre mi hombro, vi una visión poderosa, un presagio de mi muerte o mi salvación, acompañada de las siguientes palabras—, podemos compartir mi almuerzo.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Goo Goo Dolls - Before is too late_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Caleidoscopio de Brewster 'visor de imágenes bellas':** Fue inventado en 1816 y funcionaba como un generador de patrones simétricos y gran variedad de coloridos diseños.

Antes que se queje o por si no se ha dado cuenta, nuestra historia está visiblemente influenciada por este simple aparato en la alternancia de la narración. Por favor no se asuste.

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _Saludos lectores..._**

 ** _Bienvenidos sean todos a Civil War_**

 ** _Atribuimos esta batalla épica a las administradoras del foro Cannon Island, que se pusieron loquitas por beber agua de mar, pero aun así, ¿los dos equipos se están dando con todo? En las sabias palabras de Jason-san: ¡Cool!_**

 ** _Como miembro del TeamAngst es mi trabajo llenarles de ansiedad. No sé si lo lograré, porque aquí entre nos, es mi primera vez, pero si no puedo hacerles llorar, juro que mi equipo me vengará._** ** _No es cierto, pero si hará que lloren_**

 ** _Por favor no se olviden de apoyar las otras historias del Reto: Enero-Marzo. Civil War: TeamFluff vs. TeamAngst. Para más información visítenos en el foro Cannon Island_**

 ** _Nos leemos..._**

:-:-:-:


	2. Paleta de colores

**_Disclaimer:_** _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

 _Fic para el reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro 'Cannon Island'_

* * *

—EL ME QUISO ASI—

 ** _Team:_** _Angst_

 ** _Pairing_** ** _:_** _Jerza_

 ** _Universo:_** _AU con OOC —advertido quedó—_

 ** _Prompt:_** _#46 -Simplemente necesito tenerte aquí ahora_

 _Créditos al autor de la portada_

:-:-:-:

* * *

—o2o—

—PALETA DE COLORES—

:-:-:-:

—Scarlet… Scarlet… despierta Erza Scarlet…

Sentí que comenzaba a faltarme el aire y al despertar, me encontré con un hermoso par de ojos cafés —aunque él siempre insistió que eran avellana— estaba sobre mí, tapándome la nariz. De abrupto me lo quité de encima y cayó a la cama de espaldas dominado por un ataque de risa, mientras yo tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

—¡Jellal! —exhalé al verlo y me lancé sobre él para… golpearlo.

¡No podía ser de otra manera!

Un torrente de sensaciones inundaba mi ser cada vez que él hacia eso. Estaban la alegría de verle, el susto por esas formas raras que tenía para despertarme y la indignación —pero solo un poquito— por su total falta de respeto a la santidad de mi habitación.

—Buenos días Erza —me dijo como si nada sobándose el brazo dolido, con esa sonrisa capaz de derretir un iceberg—, tu gancho mejora cada día.

—¿Cómo entraste? —le pregunté fingiendo indignación.

¡Como si no lo supiera!

La protocolar pregunta y las acciones que la acompañaban —bostezos, cruzadas de brazos, frotadas de ojos, fruncimientos de nariz y ceño entre otros— eran tácticas para ocultar la sonrisa que invadía mi rostro de boba enamorada cada mañana, y a esas alturas se me estaban agotando las ideas.

—Por la ventana, como siempre —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Debes dejar de hacer eso —lo regañé, más bien, lo intenté—, la gente decente pide permiso y entra por la puerta, me vas a meter en problemas si es que papá se da cuenta de lo que haces…

Mantener toda la seriedad que amerita una reflexión como aquella era imposible. Él no dejaba de sonreír y ese era el problema.

—Te extrañaba —dos palabras, y con eso quedaba totalmente desarmada.

—Pero no han pasado ni seis horas… —repliqué.

Tenía porqué, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de cuánto tiempo invertía atravesando toda la isla para venir hasta mi casa solo porque me extrañaba?

—¡No me importa! —hizo un puchero adorable.

Durante el último año, se las había ingeniado para llegar hasta mi habitación, trepando por las ramas de la Magnolia contigua a la casa, en muchas ocasiones con mi padre merodeando por el jardín. Por supuesto, atribuía su hazaña a la ventaja de saberse conocedor de todos los jardines de Rosemary por ser el _único_ jardinero del pueblo. Pero también, debía reconocer que su éxito como trepamuros se debía en gran medida a que no lo había denunciado con papá y también al hecho que desde el día siguiente de su primera visita —en la que lo confundí con un asaltante— dejé la ventana abierta solo para él.

—Perdón —dijo finalmente rascándose la nuca apenado—, no entiendo lo que me sucede, hay momentos en los que simplemente necesito tenerte a mi lado —sonreí como quien lo hace al escuchar los caprichos de un niño pequeño, al verlo volvió el rostro—, ¿estaré enloqueciendo?

—No, claro que no —respondí con una ligera mueca divertida—, estás enfermo —gateé por la cama hasta él y rodeándolo con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo tuve tan cerca que pude susurrar a su oído—, pero de amor… —Lo besé.

—Afortunadamente conoces el remedio para mi mal —dijo antes de devolverme la cortesía.

No me quejé. En aquella época, cualquier excusa era aceptable si con ello podía tomar posesión de sus labios.

—¿Sabes que tu mal de amor es contagioso? —le dije cuando tomamos una pausa de nuestro _ritual_ matutino—. Tal vez un día me toque sorprenderte en tu habitación mientras duermes —bajé de la cama con rumbo al armario—, entraré volando por la ventana con fondo musical incluido.

—Eso sería fabuloso, ya no me conformo solo con soñarte —se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Soñaste conmigo? —le pregunté mientras me aventuraba a entrar en mi modesto guardarropa.

—¡Sip! con el día en que nos conocimos.

—¡Y supongo… —grité desde muy adentro del closet mientras escogía unos pantaloncillos cortos azules y una camiseta rosa sin mangas—, que solo con la mejor parte!

—¿Qué? ¡No! —levantó la voz, imagino que indignado—. Además, ¿qué es eso de la mejor parte? No recuerdo nada malo de ese día, todo fue… _extraordinario_.

—¿En serio? —salía del armario en ese momento, y lo vi de pie, frente al tablero que tenía sobre mi escritorio—. ¿Incluso la parte en la que terminaste en la sala de urgencias de la clínica… por _mi_ culpa?

De inmediato dejó de ver el tablero y me dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—No nos metamos en controversias por ese pequeño detalle.

—¿Pequeño detalle? —sin darme cuenta me acerqué hasta él, sin saber si iba golpearlo o a revisar su temperatura—. ¡Estuviste en coma! —exclamé con horror de solo recordarlo— ¡de milagro aun vives! sin contar que no te moviste de la cama en una semana…

—¡La mejor semana de mi vida! —me interrumpió, colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios en un intento por apaciguar mi ánimo exaltado—. ¡Porque estabas allí! —regresó la vista hacia el tablero, más propiamente dicho, hacia mi retrato—. Tú me llevaste al cielo —dijo tomando mis manos con una sonrisa soñadora que de un momento a otro se desvaneció—, y luego, un demonio me llevó al infierno —hizo un fruncimiento de ceño que al verlo me arrancó una muy necesaria risita divertida.

Solo él era capaz de convertir mi vida en una montaña rusa de emociones.

—¿Te refieres a la señorita Mirajane?

—¿Y quién más? —me soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Exageras! —me dirigí hacia el escritorio para sacar un fajo de sobres de colores de uno de los cajones que luego puse en mi mochila—. Además, ¿no dices tú que lo bueno y lo malo se complementan?

—Sí —afirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Que de otra manera terminaré perdiendo la esencia de la realidad?

—Correcto.

—Y también, ¿qué debemos aprender a aceptar lo bueno junto con lo malo?

—No tengo problema con aceptar lo malo —se defendió levantando los brazos—, pero aquel curso recuperatorio fue realmente monstruoso.

—¿Te estás quejando? —interrogué divertida.

—Tal vez.

—¡Pues no deberías! Recuerda, la escuela solo para nosotros dos, los paseos por la plaza sin nadie a la vista, los atardeceres en el mirador de Boca de dragón… —regresé al armario por unas zapatillas—, fue el mejor verano de mi vida.

—¡Este lo va a superar!

—¿Cómo? —saqué mi cabeza de inmediato movida por la curiosidad.

—Eso no te lo diré —me lanzó una endemoniadamente atractiva sonrisa arrogante—, es un secreto.

—Anda, dime… —pedí con mi mejor cara de niña buena.

—Lo siento pero es confidencial, ¡clasificado!

—¡Cómo eres malo Jellal Fernandes! —entré en el armario para que así no viera la falsa indignación en mi rostro y es que, aunque él nunca lo dijo, siempre fui una pésima actriz—. Si te empeñas en ocultármelo le diré a papá lo que has venido haciendo picarón, y créeme, no le gustará —lancé al aire la más vieja de las amenazas.

—No querrás predisponer a mi mejor cliente y benefactor de la gasolina en contra mía —y él como siempre, respondió con otra amenaza—. Sin su ayuda, ya no podré usar la motoneta y tendré que despertar más temprano, antes que salga el sol para venir a buscarte y tendremos que ir a pie hasta la escuela, y puede que tenga tanto sueño que me perderé en el camino, y tú y yo terminaremos el resto de nuestra vida escolar, ¿en la playa tal vez?

—Está bien, ¡ya entendí! no tengo deseos que cuenten mi suerte con los delincuentes juveniles y tu deberías seguir mi ejemplo —escuché su risa—. Pero por otro lado —salí hasta la puerta del guardarropa y apoyándome sobre el marco crucé los brazos—, dijiste… ¿la playa?

Él asintió vehementemente con la cabeza. Levanté una ceja y luego de un rato suspiré. Aunque estaba muy de acuerdo con ese plan descabellado, teníamos un pequeño inconveniente.

—¿No crees que se vaya a notar cuando ya no asistamos a clases?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Déjame ver… —me llevé el dedo índice a los labios pensativa—. Pues, digamos que eres el único peliazul del pueblo, y yo la única pelirroja.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? —movió sus brazos haciendo gran escándalo—. No es rojo, es escarlata, ¡ES-CAR-LA-TA!

Con cada silaba que se dibujaba en sus labios y esos gestos tan graciosos que hacía, era imposible no reírse, y de buena gana.

—¡Lo que tú digas _cromologo_ compulsivo! —rematé para luego dirigir los pasos hacia el espejo, y mientras me acomodaba el cabello me di cuenta que había permanecido callado por largo rato.

Me preguntaba qué era lo que le mantenía tan distraído, ya le había llamado de muchas formas en diferentes ocasiones y aquello no parecía molestarle. El tiempo pasó y su silencio no hizo sino incomodarme. Finalmente eché una mirada a través del espejo.

¡Estaba allí! me veía, absorto, como si nada más existiera en el mundo para él.

—Hoy estás radiantemente hermosa —me dijo.

Nadie solía decirme eso, no como Jellal, no con la intensidad con la que solía decirlo.

De inmediato me di media vuelta, solo para encontrarme con él cara a cara. Los años no pasaron en vano. Habíamos crecido, él un poco más que yo —solo un poco— pues todavía podía verlo a los ojos. En ese solo instante, ese instante que atesoro en mis recuerdos más felices, se acercó, y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos me besó de forma tan apasionada, que creí haber visto las estrellas.

—oOo—

Salimos de casa de Erza a toda prisa, tomados de la mano, riendo, jugando, sonriendo. Encontramos al señor Scarlet que había salido al buzón esa mañana para revisar la correspondencia.

—¡Papá! —Erza corrió a abrazar y besar a su padre.

—Buenos días princesa —saludó a su hijita con cariño.

Sonreí, pero en el momento en el que se percató de mi presencia me dirigió un saludo seco y formal asintiendo con la cabeza. ¿Debería preocuparme?

—Hola señor —saludé agitando la mano con bastante entusiasmo.

La verdad, no tenía nada que temer. En cierta manera, lo mío con Erza era una típica relación adolescente en una pequeña comunidad rural, y por lógica —para alivio de _todos_ — la aldea entera estaba enterada.

Era bastante cómico y absurdo, que a la hora de interpretar nuestros papeles, ninguno de nosotros siguiera el guión como se debe; en la desastrosa obra que montábamos los tres, con el señor Scarlet como el abnegado padre _celoso_ por guardar la virtud de su hija querida, la hermosa joven que trata de… _¿ocultar?_ no es la palabra; ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me amenazó con ir a contarle a su papá acerca de nuestros _encuentros matutinos,_ o sea, nunca entendí la queja porque siempre le gustó que invadiera su habitación en _¿secreto?_

Aquel era el tema de conversación favorito de las ancianas en sus tardes de té, gracias a papá, y no podía compararlo con nada peor, excepto, aquella vez cuando presentamos la _leyenda del Caballero del Cielo_ en la escuela, en la que por cierto había planeado no participar, pero llega un momento en la vida de todo hombre, en que uno está dispuesto incluso a hacer el ridículo por la mujer que ama, y ese momento había llegado para mí, más rápido de lo que esperaba. Aunque Erza se veía preciosa vestida de sacerdotisa, y mi papel no demandaba más de tres líneas, juré que nunca más colocaría mis pies en ningún escenario sobre la tierra.

Pero esto era la vida real, y siempre me pareció más fácil que una obra de teatro. Cuando me pongo a pensar en ello, me doy cuenta que las cosas marchan mejor cuando eres sincero desde el principio.

 _O es eso, o es que nací con buena estrella._

Esa mañana, había encontrado al padre de Erza paseándose en el jardín, y luego de tener una seria plática acerca de las hortensias, le pedí permiso para ir a la habitación de ella a despertarla, como todos los días.

Aunque el señor Scarlet y yo llevábamos una estrecha relación de amistad, en un asunto tan serio como cortejar a su hija, no podía arriesgarme a perder la confianza depositada en mí. Estaba enamorado de Erza, él nunca lo dudó, consintió nuestra relación desde el principio, y por eso mismo yo estaba en la obligación de cuidar su más preciado tesoro. Además, tenía presentes las palabras de papá, que fue bastante claro cuando me dijo: _«Erza es una buena chica. Asegúrate de mantenerlo así, o te rompo los huesos»_ De todos los que formábamos parte de la historia de amor favorita del pueblo, papá era el único que se tomaba su papel en serio.

Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme la escalofriante escena de mi padre amenazándome con un arpón, mientras Erza se despedía del suyo con un ademan de la mano. Me puse el casco y arranqué la motoneta. Ella se puso su propio casco de seguridad y mientras se acomodaba colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, levanté la vista para despedirme también, haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza que el señor Scarlet respondió.

—oOo—

Eran los primeros días de verano.

Atravesamos las colinas de Boca de dragón, y tomando la carretera este —esa carretera que había recorrido junto a él durante el último año— llegamos a la pequeña aldea de Rosemary, hogar de cerca de nueve mil habitantes.

Todo estaba casi listo para la gran apertura del festival de verano. La avenida principal había sido adornada con banderines, linternas y arcos de flores: lirios, claveles y jazmines, y las calles —desiertas en la cruda estación de invierno— comenzaban a llenarse de turistas que llegaban a la isla para las vacaciones.

Saludamos a todos los que encontramos a nuestro paso —que era todo mundo en realidad— la mayoría todavía se encontraba ultimando detalles y dejando sus negocios relucientes para recibir a sus clientes, por lo que fue bastante sencillo para nosotros entregar las invitaciones a la fiesta de esa noche.

Como el padre de Jellal, el señor Fernandes, estaba muy ocupado con los preparativos para el festival y la fiesta de reinauguración del pueblo, se me ocurrió que podía ofrecer _nuestra_ ayuda, siquiera para repartir las invitaciones a nuestros conciudadanos. En aquel entonces, no había nada que no hiciéramos juntos, pero lo más probable era que Jellal solo lo hiciera para darme gusto, aunque eso significara una tortura.

—oOo—

Era uno de esos proyectos al que los mayores simplemente no pueden negarse, y especialmente si quien se los propone es una niña como Erza; y mi padre, que por cierto la adoraba, se mostró muy emocionado con su iniciativa. Como era de suponer, anduve muy ocupado durante los días previos al festival. No tenía de que quejarme, llevar a Erza en la motoneta era la gloria, el único inconveniente que tuve fueron las cientos y cientos de invitaciones personalizadas que terminé pintando hasta la madrugada.

¡Pero ella lo valía!

Erza, no solo era la hija del hombre que volvió a poner a Rosemary en el mapa; era desastrosamente cariñosa, comprometida y solidaria, responsable a muerte, dulce aunque no delicada, atenta —en muchas ocasiones más de lo debido— y gentil. Era eso y mucho más, por eso la querían, porque siempre mostraba sincero interés por el bienestar de los demás. Pero para mí, era más que un ser dulce, amable y responsable; con ella podía ser yo, era mi mejor amiga, era mi fuerza, mi luz y ante todo, el gran amor de mi vida y naturalmente, todo esto era de conocimiento del pueblo, en especial del abuelo Makarov, nuestra primera parada.

Entramos en su mini supermercado y mientras Erza le entregaba la invitación, tomé unas cuantas provisiones del pasillo de bocadillos. Había calculado que nuestra misión de _carteros_ nos llevaría casi toda la mañana y luego de eso seriamos completamente libres. Es verdad que había una celebración en la noche, pero yo tenía otros planes que incluían la tarde entera.

Saludamos a Laxus que había venido desde el continente con un grupo de amigos de su escuela. Al verle allí, rodeado de todos esos universitarios, por un momento me asaltaron una serie de preguntas: ¿cómo cambiaría mi vida cuando llegara la hora de irme? ¿sería capaz de dejar la isla, a mi padre y todo lo que conozco? Típicas preguntas de un preparatoriano, pero la pregunta que según yo, era la más importante no dejaba de ser: ¿cómo afectaría esto a mi relación con Erza?

—oOo—

Quería dejar la tienda de Obaba-sama para el final. Desde el día que nos encontró _demasiado cariñosos_ en la calle anexa a su boutique, y contó a mi padre una historia fantástica acerca de su _hija promiscua_ , sabía que debía cuidar mi comportamiento cerca de la abuela de Sherry.

Aunque le costó a un principio debido a los libros que sabía, tenía _escondidos_ en mi habitación, papá me creyó. Creyó en mí, que era completamente capaz de manejar cualquier hipotética situación de adolescentes encendidos por las hormonas, y aunque Jellal siempre guardó silencio acerca de lo que le dijo su padre, estaba segura que jamás se atrevería a llegar a segunda base conmigo. Yo lo sabía, y eso era lo que realmente importaba. De todas maneras, habíamos aprendido a moderar nuestro _expresivo_ lenguaje corporal delante de los demás. Como el hijo del alcalde, Jellal tenía que ser ejemplo de buena conducta, y yo no iba a permitir que llevara solo esa responsabilidad.

La anciana nos vio a través de las persianas semiabiertas de su negocio. ¡Nos vigilaba! yo casi podía verla, con su inquieto dedo índice girando en el aire, listo para marcar en el teléfono y llamar a papá, si acaso llegara a ver algo que no fuera _apropiado_. Caminamos como en procesión, cuidando nuestros pasos, y pasamos a la otra acera hasta la pastelería de la familia de la señorita Mirajane, después de eso —más aliviados— nos dirigimos a la librería étnica de los McGarden, la tienda de artículos deportivos de la familia de Sawyer, la barbería Camarones, la florería de la madre de Droy y así hasta que llegamos a la plaza principal.

Visitar ese lugar era siempre un motivo para que Jellal terminase avergonzado, especialmente cuando nos deteníamos a los pies de la estatua de su antepasado, el fundador del pueblo; y ese día no fue la excepción.

—oOo—

Cuando salimos de la clínica Marvell, a petición de Erza, visitamos la antigua tienda de souvenires de mamá. Agradecía que los tíos de Kinana hubieran dejado las cosas en su lugar. Ella lo hubiera deseado así.

Luego de hablar con la _amiga especial_ de Erik, acerca de sus planes para irse a estudiar al extranjero, salimos para el estacionamiento del mini supermercado donde habíamos dejado la motoneta, y abandonamos el centro antes que las calles se llenaran y se nos hiciera difícil la fuga.

Nos dirigimos con rumbo hacia la bahía y llegamos al puerto, pasando a un lado del orgullo y emblema del pueblo, la empresa pesquera de la familia Fernandes, que así como la estatua del bisabuelo, era motivo para que todos en la escuela me avergonzaran.

Avanzamos un poco más adelante y llegamos a nuestro destino, la playa y más allá, los riscos donde se encontraba el faro, nuestro lugar favorito en toda la isla. Dejamos la motoneta unos cuantos metros antes que termine el camino de asfalto —que era donde se ubicaba mi casa— y caminamos por la costa hasta a los arrecifes.

A mitad de camino ella me preguntó: —Y bien, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?

Elevé una risita al aire antes de responder con un canturreo: —Tu qué crees…

Ambos nos miramos y de inmediato comenzamos a correr hasta el agua.

—oOo—

Aquella tarde la pasamos de maravilla recolectando conchas de todos los tamaños, formas y colores. Yo me quedé con las más bonitas, por supuesto; las demás servirían para que Reedus elabore su famoso pigmento de nácar, que Jellal usaba en muchas de sus pinturas. En mis años de vivencia en Rosemary jamás había conocido a una persona más apasionada por la pintura que Reedus, excepto Jellal. Y aunque me gustaba y la recompensa de aquella actividad era gratificante, la verdadera razón por la que no me importaba pasar mis tardes de verano recolectando conchas en lugar de tostarme al sol, era por Jellal, su madre en realidad; de alguna manera, sentía que podía llegar a conocerla y entender la relación que tuvo con su hijo.

—Me siento como una tonta.

—No te muevas o saldrás con nariz de delfín.

Finalmente, posé para mi retrato no. 39 en cuenta, y solo él sabía _cuantos más_ de Erza existían en realidad. Como era la costumbre, cada verano, antes de la llegada de los turistas que hacían el viaje desde tierra para ser retratados por él, insistió que el primer retrato de la temporada tenía que ser mío.

—No entiendo cómo es que termino haciendo esto cada año —fruncí el ceño, con lo que él odiaba que hiciera eso.

—Si mas no recuerdo —respondió, imagino que aguantándose las ganas de regañarme por haberme movido, otra vez—, la mía es la parte más difícil, porque tengo que retratar semejante chica inquieta.

—Pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo arena donde no te lo imaginas —regresé a las quejas.

—No tientes a mi imaginación, que estoy más que dispuesto a hacerle algunas modificaciones a este retrato.

—¿Qué? ¿Harás que me crezcan un par de alas en la espalda o algo así? —sonrió, ¡cómo odiaba cada vez que hacia eso! en especial cuando necesitaba una respuesta directa aunque la pregunta haya sido estúpida—. ¡No necesito más retratos! —hice un berrinche—, ¿por qué no me pintas de una fotografía o mejor aún, de tus sueños?

—Porque necesito conocerte —pausó su trabajo para verme fijamente, esa era su manera de dejar muy claro cuando quería decir algo importante—. Nunca dejaré de conocerte —suspiró regresando a lo suyo—. Puedes parecer el ser más perfecto ahora, pero no existe concepto más equivocado que el de la perfección. Todo está en constante movimiento, lo que hoy es, no lo será mañana, las cosas cambian, pero es interesante que mientras todo cambia nosotros seguimos siendo los mismos.

—Las personas cambian —murmuré—, dependiendo de las circunstancias.

—Las circunstancias cambian, pero no cambian a las personas, solo revelan cómo somos en realidad. Esta niña por ejemplo —dijo mirando hacia el retrato—, todavía no he terminado de conocerla, pero al verla el día de hoy, sé que estoy frente a la mujer más extraordinaria que jamás haya conocido ¿lo crees? ¿me crees?

Levantó la vista y me dedicó una enorme sonrisa, en ese momento supe que había terminado. Entonces me acerqué hasta él para ver mi retrato.

Era mi rostro sí, el rostro de una que decía ser yo, Erza Scarlet. Pero, ¿quién era esa chica? ¿La dulce hija del arquitecto, la amiga incondicional, la devoradora de pasteles de fresa, la poco delicada pero excesivamente cariñosa abrazadora, la terrorífica presidenta de la clase, la golpeadora de los abusivos, la novia de Jellal? Todo eso, lo malo y lo bueno, más lo malo que lo bueno, reunido en una sola persona, como una paleta de colores individuales que al combinarlos forman una obra maestra, una obra que él era capaz de ver, una a la que había denominado: _extraordinaria_.

—Extraordinaria… —susurré apartando los ojos del retrato para verlo a él—, soy extraordinaria porque mi vida a tu lado es extraordinaria, y quiero que así continúe por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Me acomodé cerca de él para ver el cielo de la tarde.

—Suenas tan cursi a veces —dijo acogiéndome en su seno y rodeándome con su brazo—. ¡Igual que una niña!

—¡Sorpresa! Todavía soy una niña.

—No me parecías una niña cuando nos besamos esta mañana —depositó un solemne beso sobre mi sien.

—Supongo que para algunas cosas soy una niña, y para otras… es confuso —suspiré—. Pero ya no hablemos de mí —me puse de pie y caminé con dirección a un grupo de rocas—. Hablemos de nosotros.

—Pues, no hay nada nuevo que reportar —dijo mientras guardaba el dibujo en su mochila—. Somos novios, oficialmente en preparatoria…

—Y te convertirás en un artista famoso —hice aquella acotación sin mucho ánimo, estaba entretenida recolectando una pequeña caracola, intentaba no darle importancia al hecho de que en ese momento, me había convertido en el objeto de admiración de Jellal.

—oOo—

Se veía preciosa, como yo jamás la había visto. A sus quince años, era una obra maestra de la naturaleza, nadie lo podía negar, pero puede que la razón por la que no dejaba de verla así, era que había esperado decirle algo ese día, algo que quemaba por dentro, que no me dejaba en paz, y que quería compartir con ella.

Cuando conocí a Erza, comencé a ver hacia adelante. No que no lo hubiera hecho ya, pero todavía no estaba seguro de si ser artista era el camino de mi vida. Mis padres ya se hacían a la idea y aunque papá estaba seguro que lograría alcanzar mi sueño, nunca dejó de recordarme que el legado de la familia estaría ahí para mí. Pero luego de la muerte de mamá, algo también murió dentro de mí, de manera que solo vivía el día asistiendo a la escuela, realizando mis dibujos, ayudando en el negocio y cortando césped los fines de semana para tener que gastar en los festivales o para comprar mis materiales. No tenía un plan realmente, hasta aquel día que llegué a la vieja casa Dragnovhill y dije: « _Buenos días señor, ¿necesita que corte su césped?_ » y mi vida cambió para siempre.

Si, tenía algo importante que decirle ese día.

Mientras ella se sentó para acomodar las conchas, me armé de valor y dije: —E-Erza, tenía una cosa muy importante que decirte el día de hoy —comencé a rascarme la cabeza por lo nervioso que me había puesto—, no soy bueno con las palabras así que decidí escribir una carta, pero no recuerdo donde la dejé.

—Creo que acabo de encontrar tu carta —dijo sacando de mi mochila un puñado de tiras de papel—, lo que queda de ella —me sonrió.

—¡Happy! —dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—Ese gato es una amenaza —dejé escapar un suspiro de resignación—. Con que no encuentre la solicitud para la plaza universitaria me conformo —me senté sobre la arena llevándome la mano a la cabeza al darme cuenta que dije algo que no debí haber dicho.

—Eso quiere decir que… —calló, o bien ella estaba comenzando a procesar toda la información, o estaba conteniendo las ganas de explotar—, rechazaste… ¡rechazaste la beca!

—Sí —susurré.

—¡¿Por qué?!

Estaba enfadada, ¡realmente estaba enfadada! Era increíble su versatilidad. Si alguna vez había dicho que es necesario aceptar tanto lo bueno como lo malo, me refería a ella. En un momento era la niña más tierna y dulce y al otro, se convertía en la fiera más aterrorizante bajo el cielo. Tenía que escoger bien mis palabras, o corría peligro de terminar con la cabeza bajo la arena.

—Lo bueno y lo malo, ¿recuerdas? —sinceramente esperaba que esto bastara para calmarla, y funcionó—. Todo está aquí, ¡tú estás aquí!

—Pero estamos hablando de una oportunidad única, la Escuela de Arte Imperial…

—Está cruzando el océano —enfaticé sin ánimo de iniciar una discusión que no nos iba a llevar a ningún lado.

—¿Esto, es por mí? —preguntó, y lo hizo de una manera que prometí, no se volvería a repetir.

Había llegado el momento de dejar las cosas claras, y en cierta manera, lo que sucedió me dio el valor para hablar: —Escúchame, antes que nada, quiero que sepas que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es mi prioridad, nada es pequeño o sin importancia y cualquier cosa que el universo haya planeado con respecto a mí, no tiene sentido si no estás incluida. No considero la beca de aquella escuela de Alvarez la única oportunidad en mi vida porque mi vida eres tú.

Sí, había querido decir esto, no había sombra de dudas, no había forma de modificar lo que estaba escrito en mi corazón con pluma de hierro y tinta de fuego.

—oOo—

—Erza, desde el primer día que te vi en la escuela y tú me sonreíste, me conquistaste con esa mirada —calló, estaba nervioso como yo nunca lo había visto—. Poco a poco te fui conociendo, fui conociendo a la niña dulce y encantadora que eres, fue así que me di cuenta que jamás podría dejar de quererte. Ahora que has crecido y te convertiste en una hermosa jovencita, tan bella como ninguna, y sigo descubriendo más cosas sobre ti, estoy convencido que ya no solo pretendo quererte —me tomó de las manos, las suyas estaban temblando—. Hay algo en mí que ha rebasado mis propias fuerzas, que me quema por dentro, y siento que si no te lo digo terminará por consumirme —calló por segunda ocasión, como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas para lo que tenía que decir después—. Te amo, como a nadie te amo. Te amo, como a mi propia vida te amo. Te amo, sin condiciones te amo. Eternamente Erza Scarlet, te amo.

—Jellal… —no sabía que decir en ese momento, tenía un nudo en la garganta y un fuerte vacío en el estómago—, y-yo también te amo…

—No Erza, no es solo amor… ¡Mira hacia allá! —Jellal apuntó hacia el horizonte—. ¡Mira! como son intensos los colores, ¿vez algún límite entre el cielo y el mar? —negué con la cabeza—. ¡Así es como me siento! porque cuando creo que ya no puedo amarte más, solo crece y crece y me doy cuenta de mi propia insignificancia.

—Insignificante soy yo —le dije conteniendo las ganas que tenia de llorar—. ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí para amarme de esa manera?

—Te veo a ti, y veo la eternidad… —con su mano sobre mi nuca acercó mi rostro al suyo, chocando frente con frente, nariz con nariz, en una cercanía intima, bañados nuestros rostros por la luz del sol—. Te veo a ti —susurró—, y veo a mi esposa.

Me sobresalté al escucharle, ¿qué era lo que había dicho?

—¿E-espo-esposa…? —tartamudeé.

—Si por mí fuera ahora mismo —él se encogió de hombros.

—Jellal, eso es… es…

—No te preocupes, te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario —soltó un suspiro, como si se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima.

Me causó tanta gracia que no pude evitar preguntar: —¿Qué sucede?

—Salió mejor que la carta —ambos reímos—. Ya lo verás, cuando llegue el momento, en este mismo lugar, me desposaré contigo —Jellal exclamó entusiasmado, pero luego calló, al ver la expresión divertida en mi rostro, como si en ese momento hubiese recordado un pequeño pero muy importante detalle—. Bueno —le bajó los humos a sus exaltadas declaraciones y volvió el rostro intentando ocultar el rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas—, s-si es que _tú_ aceptas…

No hice más que elevar una sonora risita. Era muy cómico verlo allí, rascándose la cabeza bastante apenado, que hubiera sido muy cruel de mi parte si le hubiera dicho que tendría que pensarlo —como se supone debe decir una chica para hacer el asunto mucho más interesante— pero no tenía corazón para hacerlo sufrir, ¡estaba tan enamorada!

—Pues claro que acepto —sonreí y él me vio como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando—. Si es en esta playa junto a este mar, yo quiero casarme contigo Jellal Fernandes…

No tuve tiempo para nada en cuanto sentí sus labios contactando con los míos. Cerré los ojos y me entregué al placer del momento, aun sin saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo realmente. Todo se aclararía más adelante. Lo entendería, entendería a cabalidad mi respuesta, y el alcance de la misma, pero lo dejaría para después. Tenía tiempo suficiente para meditarlo con mucha más calma. Además, lo que realmente me importaba, era disfrutar el comienzo de ese nuevo capítulo en mi historia, con los cálidos labios de mi prometido sellando la promesa más importante de nuestras vidas.

¡Nuestros caminos se habían cruzado y decidimos que había llegado el momento de caminar juntos lado a lado! Aunque cualquiera hubiese dicho que éramos demasiado jóvenes, que no sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo, estaba segura de una cosa: « _el ilimitado amor que nos amparaba_ » y en nombre de ese amor, aquella tarde de verano junto al mar, frente a ese majestuoso ocaso carmesí, quedé felizmente comprometida.

En aquel momento todo era total y _perfecta_ felicidad. Pero…

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Avril Lavigne - Together_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _¡Hola a todos!_**

 ** _¿Mucha miel? ¡Pues no espere más! porque en el siguiente capítulo intentaré sofocar cualquier sueño y/o promesa de amor XD_**

 ** _Solo me queda agradecer a todos los que se han tomado tiempo para leer la historia, y a mi querida Ligth Winchester, gracias por el apoyo que me brindas ;)_**

 ** _Por favor no se olviden de apoyar las otras historias del Reto: Enero-Marzo. Civil War: TeamFluff vs. TeamAngst. Para más información visítenos en el foro Cannon Island_**

 ** _Nos leemos..._**

:-:-:-:


	3. Rueda de grises

**_Disclaimer:_** _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

 _Fic para del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro 'Cannon Island'_

* * *

—EL ME QUISO ASI—

 ** _Team:_** _Angst_

 ** _Pairing_** ** _:_** _Jerza_

 ** _Universo:_** _AU con OOC —advertido quedó—_

 ** _Prompt:_** _#46 -Simplemente necesito tenerte aquí ahora_

 _Créditos al autor de la portada_

:-:-:-:

 _La vida es muy rápida; hace que la gente pase del cielo al infierno en cuestión de segundos. —Paulo Coelho_

* * *

—o3o—

—RUEDA DE GRISES—

:-:-:-:

Vivía en Rosemary, una encantadora aldea asentada en una isla de _Nueva Magnolia_ y todavía no podía acostumbrarme al sombrío espectáculo y ceniciento ambiente de final invierno que gobernaba sus extensas colinas y tétricos bosques desnudos.

Mientras la camioneta corría a toda marcha por la autopista hacia _Port Magnolia_ , observaba al grisáceo cuadro oceánico que bañaba el horizonte, con sus traicioneras olas, iguales a planchas de acero. Ondas fieras del mar, que se movían de un lado hacia el otro ¡inconstantes como mi mente en ese momento! pues ella divagaba entre los recuerdos más felices de mi vida y la sentencia que me obligaba a desistir de cualquier futuro que haya planeado para mí, o para cualquiera que me quisiera.

Recordaba aquel día que conocí a Jellal, el hombre del que me enamoré y al que nunca dejaré de amar. Nuestros vacíos nos acercaron inevitable e instantáneamente. Con el paso del tiempo descubrimos las similitudes que nos conectaron, las diferencias que nos complementaron, y aunque no estaba segura del mañana, sabía que con él a mi lado, la vida sería _extraordinaria_.

Yo tenía quince años cuando nos juramos amor eterno. Nuestros caminos se habían cruzado y decidimos que había llegado el momento de caminar juntos lado a lado, aunque cualquiera hubiese dicho que éramos demasiado jóvenes, que no sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo, estaba segura de una cosa: « _el ilimitado amor que nos amparaba_ » y en nombre de ese amor, aquella tarde de verano junto al mar, quedé felizmente comprometida.

Pero mi felicidad no duraría mucho, porque aquella mañana…

:-:-:-:

—¡Es una broma! —exclamé arrojando aquel diagnóstico fuera de mi vista, no quería verlo—. ¡Una broma de mal gusto! —golpeé el escritorio de la neuróloga.

—Erza, por favor, trata de calmarte —papá se me acercó tomándome por los hombros.

—¡No quiero hacerlo! —sacudí mi cuerpo y levanté los brazos de manera que evité aquel contacto.

No quería herirlo, pero en ese momento estaba nerviosa, furiosa y sumamente asustada.

—Erza, definitivamente no estás entendiendo, con la medicina de ahora podrás vivir… —replicó la doctora.

¿Se estaba burlando de mí? ¿Cómo podía estar allí sentada tratando de tranquilizarme con toda su palabrería absurda y falsas esperanzas?

—¡No! Es usted la que no entiende, si vivo —tragué saliva—, eventualmente, será encadenada a una silla de ruedas…

—No necesariamente —la profesional continuó como si nada—. Si iniciamos el tratamiento cuanto antes, podremos evitar la _temible_ silla durante los próximos seis o siete años.

Abrí los ojos atónita. ¿Es que no había piedad?

—¿Qué demonios significa eso de seis o siete años? —preguntó mi papá consternado.

—Que no puede asegurar nada. —susurré para mí, todavía impactada—. Papá, llévame a casa —le supliqué intentando ocultar la rabia que en ese momento comencé a sentir.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento del Hospital General de Magnolia, no dejaba de pensar que mejor hubiera preferido no enterarme ¡nunca! Entré en la camioneta y me senté abrazando mis rodillas. Había vuelto el rostro hacia la ventanilla pero no miraba nada, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Durante todo el viaje no dejé de derramar mi alma en un amargo llanto silencioso. Papá no dijo nada por supuesto y aunque hubiera tenido algo para decir, no tenía cabeza para escucharlo.

Perdí el sentido del tiempo y del espacio, mis pensamientos divagaban en un mar de recuerdos, imágenes caleidoscópicas en constante movimiento: Navidad en Port Magnolia, Jellal ganando la feria Estatal de Arte, un océano gris, la fiesta de reinauguración de Rosemary, los ojos de papá diciéndome que ella se fue, el retrato de una niña que dice ser yo, un aburrido video sobre educación sexual, Jellal trabajando en el jardín, mi primer beso, un día normal en la escuela, ayudando a papá con sus diseños, el viaje escolar, la carrera 8K, un atardecer en la playa, el rostro sonriente de mi prometido…

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en mi ser, que caía por un agujero sin fondo, que navegaba por un torrente descontrolado. Luego lloraba, regresaba la vista hacia el pedazo de papel que apretaba fuertemente contra mi pecho y volvía a leer: _autoinmune, degenerativo, crónico…_

¡Era una maldita pesadilla!

Me tomaba de la cabeza, intentaba convencerme que aquello era solo ¡una broma! pero luego regresaba a leer: _tratamiento experimental, discapacidad progresiva, recaída…_

Miraba a través de la ventanilla, afuera el mundo brillaba intensamente con la nieve derretida cubriendo la orilla de la carretera, la temperatura descendiendo lentamente y en el horizonte, el océano confundido con el cielo de la tarde gracias a esos brillantes tonos de rojo que él tanto amaba.

 _«Mira… ¿vez algún límite entre el cielo y el mar?»_

Sacudí la cabeza porque no quería recordar lo que venía después. Frené con todas mis fuerzas las ganas que tenia de arañar la tierra, cavar un agujero y gritar ¡no estaba sola! y si quería reaccionar, debía hacerlo en un lugar, y solo en un lugar.

No sé si papá podía entender lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo en mi mente y en mi corazón, pero agradecí el que se hubiera apartado durante la travesía en ferri, y cuando llegamos a Rosemary, condujo lo más rápido hasta llegar a la casa. No esperé a que detuviera la camioneta. Antes, di un salto afuera del vehículo aún en movimiento y corrí hasta mi habitación. Encerrada y sola, me dejé caer sobre la cama y comencé a llorar, a gritar, a maldecir…

.

.

.

—Scarlet… Scarlet… —escuché el leve susurro en medio de la penumbra de mi habitación—, despierta Erza Scarlet…

—¡Jellal! —exclamé asustada al sentirlo tan cerca.

Apenas si lo veía, pero apuesto que estaba sonriendo.

—Hola hermosa…

No lo entendía, ¿me había quedado dormida?

« _¡La cita!_ »

—Nunca llegaste, así que vine a buscarte —se me acercó, o lo intentó, pues le detuve a la mitad—. ¿Está todo bien?

Su pregunta, su voz, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

—¡Déjame! —le grité volviendo el rostro.

—¿Qué? —noté la confusión en su voz, sabía exactamente lo que sucedería después y quise evitarlo o de lo contrario me iba a derrumbar.

—Prometo decirte todo mañana —levanté los brazos evitando que él me aprisionara con los suyos —, necesito estar sola.

Fueron amargos segundos. No estoy segura de hasta qué punto pude haberlo lastimado. Le dije que se fuera y eso jamás había sucedido, le dije que se fuera, que hiciera exactamente lo contrario a lo que deseaba; arrojarme a sus brazos, y llorar y llorar hasta que no pudiera más. Eso era lo que deseaba, pero lo que necesitaba en ese momento, _era estar sola._

—Mañana entonces… —apenas lo escuché, pero no me volví—, feliz cumpleaños Erza —susurró antes de marcharse.

Una vez sola, di media vuelta para dirigirme hacia la ventana. El viento azotaba con fuerza, se acercaba una típica tormenta de primavera. Mientras me debatía entre si cerrar la ventana o no, me percaté que Jellal había dejado un lirio blanco en el marco. Antes que la ventisca lo arrojara lejos lo recogí; aquello me causó un revolcón. Apreté mi regalo de cumpleaños contra el pecho y me deshice en un mar de lágrimas mientras sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba a pedazos.

Mi mundo, el mundo de Erza Scarlet, si lo veía desde ese punto, era asunto mío ¡solo mío! nada tenía que ver con los demás. A veces es cuestión de mala suerte, y a mí me había tocado la peor. No me imagino que pude haber hecho para ser castigada de esta manera pero, ¿era necesario que Jellal también lo padeciera? ¡Nunca lo creí! no lo iba arrastrar al infierno conmigo, ¿él lo entendería?

—oOo—

¡No lo entendía!

No recordaba haberle dado motivos para que reaccionara de aquella manera. ¡Ella se encontraba perfecta el día anterior! admito sí, que sus frecuentes temblores y desvanecimientos fueron de mucha preocupación, aún si hubiesen sido provocados por el stress del último año en la escuela o tal vez solo estaba en _sus_ días; recuerdo que cuando eso sucedía con mamá, papá se hacía a la mar en algún barco pesquero y no regresaba sino hasta después de varios días. ¿Tenía que empezar a darle la razón? ¿Las mujeres realmente eran así de complicadas? ¡Pero yo había elegido a esa chica! Conocerla, soportarla, amarla era solo una pequeña parte de lo que significaba compartir mi vida con ella, ¡casarme con la mujer más hermosa de Earthland!

Inspiré profundo llenándome los pulmones del aire húmedo de la costa. Estaba viviendo un sueño muy remoto, o quizá no tanto. Un sentimiento de felicidad inundó mi pecho, solo unas cuantas semanas más y sería ¡la graduación! Todo pasa tan rápido cuando el _«después que»_ deja de ser una preocupación…

—¡Oye Van Gogh! —escuché que Erik me llamaba—. ¿Te vas a quedar allí parado?

—¡Ya voy!

Dirigí pasos veloces hacia el almacén. La tormenta de la noche anterior amainó en una benigna llovizna, que en otro tiempo me hubiera obligado a permanecer en cama, pero ese no era el caso. Luego de la fiesta de reinauguración, había pasado los meses posteriores a mi compromiso haciendo de _todo_ para reunir lo suficiente y así pagar la sortija de Erza. Jamás me había sentido más orgulloso o satisfecho por lograr algo, a pesar de ser muy agotador. Entre el trabajo, mis obligaciones con la escuela, y además de eso pasar con mi novia nuestros últimos meses juntos en Rosemary, me exprimieron hasta la última gota de energía. Todo eso cambiaría una vez en la universidad, y aún allí, el asunto se nos hacía bastante difícil. Pero, ¿quién dijo que la vida es fácil?

—Hola Jellal.

—¡Erza! ¿Qué haces aquí? falta mucho para la escuela.

—No podía dormir, ¿podemos hablar?

—Por supuesto, ¿me esperas donde siempre? iré a pedir permiso.

—oOo—

En aquella época sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo. Además de retratar a los visitantes en Port Magnolia los fines de semana y de ayudar en el restaurante 8island todos los días después de la escuela, había pasado cada mañana del último año como un trabajador más en la empresa pesquera de su familia. Por su puesto todo esto le llevaba al borde del agotamiento y temía por él pero cuando una cosa se le metía en la cabeza, ¿existía manera de hacerle desistir?

La mañana era fría y una gruesa capa de bruma cubría el muelle. Cuando finalmente distinguí una figura que se acercaba corriendo en mi dirección, sentí que una daga se me clavaba en el vientre. Había tenido toda la noche para pensar lo que le iba a decir, y sin embargo en ese momento me encontraba desorientada y vacía. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba, me arrojé directamente a sus brazos. Imagino que fue bastante sorpresivo para él, pero al final respondió a mi necesidad, la necesidad que tenia de sentirme protegida y a salvo.

—¿Erza, que sucedió?

En aquel instante las lágrimas se apoderaron de mis ojos. No quería decir lo que iba a decir, tenía la esperanza que la verdad sería suficiente para que me comprendiera. Sí, comenzaría diciendo la verdad, él estaba en todo su derecho, y después, le diría lo que pensaba al respecto, también debía saber lo que había decidido.

.

.

.

—¡No lo acepto! —la reacción de Jellal fue exactamente como la había anticipado y aunque estaba preparada, aquello fue como recibir una estaca en el corazón—. Esta decisión la tomaste tú sola. ¿Dónde quedo yo en todo esto? ¿Dónde quedamos nosotros?

—¡No habrá ningún nosotros! —mascullé apretando los dientes con fuerza, haciendo énfasis en cada maldita palabra.

—Erza… —aquel susurro sonó igual que un lamento—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque no vas a desperdiciar tu vida por mí.

—¡Pero tú eres mi vida!

—¡Jellal por favor despierta, eso es una ilusión!

—Erza yo te amo, más allá de lo que yo mismo puedo comprender y ¡eso no es una ilusión!

—¡Basta, deja de decir eso! —me llevé las manos a los oídos, cada palabra que salía de sus labios me clavaba más la estaca en el corazón.

—Esos calambres y el desmayo, todo debe ser un error, tal vez solo estas cansada…

—No, no lo estoy… aquel episodio no fue nada más que la advertencia de que viene algo mucho peor.

—Pero… —Jellal se quedó sin argumentos, se veía confundido y asustado—, ahora estás mejor.

—No Jellal, esto es solo el principio —murmuré en medio de sollozos—. Me estoy matando a mí misma o eso fue lo que entendí y cuando esté en silla de ruedas… —callé, esa era la parte más difícil—, ¿vas a dejar de hacer lo que te apasiona para cuidar de mí?

—Sabes que lo haré —susurró—. Por ti…

—¡No! —grité al borde de la desesperación—. ¡No debes! y ese es el punto.

—Quieres que esto termine, ¿solo así? —replicó con sobresalto—. ¿Que dé vuelta a la página y finja que nada pasó?

—Si yo puedo hacerlo, ¿por qué tu no? Ni tú, ni nadie va a padecer por esto, ¿cómo podría vivir con semejante culpa?

—¡Viviendo! Esto no es cáncer terminal, todavía tienes una oportunidad, yo te voy a cuidar…

—¿No entiendes que eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar? No te vas a estancar por cuidar a una enferma. Esto no es una alergia, o una beca al otro lado del mundo; es tu vida, un futuro, el mundo necesita conocer tu trabajo, ¿crees que voy a ser feliz viendo como desperdicias tu talento pintando turistas en Rosemary?

—¡Me gusta hacer eso!

—¡No lo voy a permitir! —grité exaltada.

Un repentino dolor de cabeza me tomó por sorpresa y busqué apoyo en el suelo, él se acercó y se puso a mi lado.

—¿Que tienes?

—Nada, una jaqueca, es todo —mentí.

Si nunca había sido buena actuando, más que nunca debía refinar aquella habilidad, de lo contrario él hubiera terminado por darse cuenta y no me imagino lo que habría sido capaz de hacer para detenerme.

—No te desplomas así por una simple jaqueca, ¿dime, estás tomando alguna medicina?

—No, el tratamiento comenzará al final del verano, esto… esto es diferente, es ansiedad, me dio un ataque de ansiedad es todo, debe ser por el stress; y sí, estuve tomando algunas pastillas, son para que pueda dormir.

—¿Qué cantidad?

—¿Eso importa?

—¡Sí Erza, a mí sí me importa!

Lo veía ahí tan fuerte… ¡y obstinado! como si lo que estaba sucediendo y por suceder, hubiera ocasionado que madurara, lo admito, más que yo.

« _Él va a estar bien_ » me dije « _es fuerte_ »

Aquella discusión fue la primera de muchas por venir. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. La última vez que discutimos le supliqué que no me obligara a escoger entre él o yo. A veces pienso que hubiese sido mucho más fácil si le hubiera dicho aquella frase de tres palabras que estuve practicando durante semanas: « _No te amo_ » pero eso de nada serviría, porque sabía que él me respondería con otra frase de tres palabras que me dejaba totalmente derrotada: « _No sabes mentir_ »

Mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Sentía que había envejecido una década en solo unos cuantos días. Había llegado a mi punto de quiebre, y no podía razonar con Jellal, era como intentar convencer a una roca que era un pez y que por tanto estaba capacitado para nadar.

Ese día entré en casa arrojando la puerta.

—Erza hija, ¿qué sucede? —me preguntó papá en cuanto me vio—. ¿Estás bien?

—No papá, no estoy bien… —respondí y él me miró con ese semblante de preocupación. Me dolía verlo así, y por supuesto, mi actitud no estaba ayudando. Finalmente sucumbí a sus ojos que suplicaban una explicación. —¡Es Jellal! —gimoteé por la impotencia—. No quiere escucharme.

Claro, podía quejarme, podía disertar, podía llenarlo de argumentos muy bien fundamentados y no escucharía ni una sola palabra. Si me encontraba al borde del abismo, él estaría allí conmigo, y si decidiera saltar, sin pensar me seguiría. ¡No podía permitirlo!

—oOo—

No se cómo describir lo que sentía en aquel momento. Estaba desorientado y perdido en este ancho mundo frío y gris. De manera tan repentina todo había cambiado, lo que alguna vez fue dicha, ahora era amargura del corazón y no lo entendía. Podía con esto, ¡podía cuidarla! solo tenía que pedírmelo, podía hacer cualquier cosa, ¡todo! todo excepto… renunciar a ella. Intentaba acallar a la inquietud y la tristeza en mi mente. Luego de aquel ultimátum estaba devastado. Seguir adelante con esto o resignarme a dejarla ir. ¿Qué clase de prueba de amor era esa?

—La vida no es justa —mascullé con furia.

—Jamás lo es…

—¡Papá! —me di vuelta y exclamé sobresaltado.

Me sorprendió verlo allí, ¿en qué momento había llegado?

—El día que perdí a tu madre, fue el día más sombrío de mi vida.

—Tú jamás la perdiste papá, ella te amó hasta el final.

—Incluso antes que se marchara, nos habíamos enfrentado a los problemas, juntos.

—Sí, pero nunca a uno como este. Jamás te pidió que la dejaras.

—No estés tan seguro —pausó para ponerse a mi lado—. Si te ha pedido lo que te pidió, y de aquella manera, es porque no hay nada más importante para ella que tú, quiere que vivas, libre.

—Pero ella es mi vida, se lo he repetido una y otra vez, y se empeña en obstinarse, es tan terca y testaruda, ¿acaso no vale nada lo que yo pienso?

—Todo lo contrario, es porque conoce lo que piensas que actúa de aquella manera. Debes tomar en cuenta que esto es tan doloroso para ella como también lo es para ti.

—He intentado de todas las maneras posibles demostrarle lo mucho que la amo. ¡Ya no sé qué más hacer!

—Entonces no hagas nada.

—¿Y perder a Erza?

—No pasará, te ama de tal manera que fue capaz de tomar la decisión de liberarte de toda responsabilidad, y si la amas tanto como dices, debes demostrarle que eres capaz de no amarla.

—¿Cómo puedo amarla hasta el punto de no amarla?

—Renunciando a ella por completo. Respeta su decisión y déjala ir, vive, se feliz, y si el amor sobrevive, tal vez recibas una segunda oportunidad, pero primero, debes estar dispuesto a pagar el precio…

—oOo—

—¿Estás dispuesta a pagar el precio? —me preguntó papá luego de haber observado por largo rato cómo caminaba de un lado a otro guardando todo en sus cajas.

—Me lo dices como si tuviera opción —respondí mientras envolvía un adorno de porcelana.

—Tu sabes que sí…

—¡Está decidido! —declaré con frialdad.

—¿Estás segura? Sabes que te seguirá hasta el fin del mundo.

—Para cuando eso suceda pasarán algunos años, y quien sabe si el tiempo le lleve a encontrar a esa persona que si lo merece realmente.

—Veo que no se te puede hacer cambiar de opinión, pero… ¿tan desesperada estás…?

—A mí tampoco me entusiasma la idea de ir a vivir una temporada con ella —le interrumpí, sus preguntas me estaban sofocando—, pero es mi madre, y algo ha de sentir por mí —suspiré acomodando la última de las cajas.

Papá observaba todo esto con un aura depresiva. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Todos mis planes, mis sueños, tantas cosas que quería ser y hacer, ¡todo había cambiado de manera tan repentina! los vientos del caos se habían encargado de transformar mi pequeño paraíso en una tormenta de desesperación, desesperación que embargaba a mi padre y dolorosamente también a Jellal, pero al menos —ese era mi consuelo— a él lo podía salvar.

:-:-:-:

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó papá cuando cruzó el umbral de la semi-vacia habitación.

—Escribo una carta —expliqué sin mucho ánimo. Mantenía toda mi concentración en aquella hoja de papel, mientras mi mano se dejaba guiar por la pluma—, me despido.

—No lo hagas —intentó disuadirme.

—¿Por qué?

—Una carta —comenzó a explicar tomando asiento sobre la cama—, es una manera peligrosa de dar esperanzas donde no hay ninguna —silenció mientras yo seguía escribiendo como si mi mano estuviera mecanizada—. ¿Y lo amas?

No sabía a qué venia aquella pregunta, ¡lo amaba! nadie que me conociera se atrevería a pensar lo contrario.

—¡Más que a mi vida! —respondí sin dudar.

—Entonces escribe esa carta solo para ti —añadió—, si lo amas como dices, no debes darle esperanzas.

—Pero yo…

—Hay otras maneras ¿sabes? —me dijo y en ese instante lo miré fijamente—. De despedirte sin darle esperanzas… —calló, era como si se hubiese reprendido a si mismo por lo que dijo—. Olvídalo, lo mejor será que nos vayamos sin decir nada.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero no puedo marcharme así; fui muy dura, me comporté como una verdadera bruja con él, y no quiero tener que recordar que la última vez que lo vi, le dije que lo odiaba —escondí el rostro avergonzada entre los mechones de cabello que caía por mi frente—, más bien, se lo grité —murmuré casi llorando.

—Hija… —replicó papá con un tono suave, más bien, comprensivo.

—Lo más doloroso es que nada de eso es verdad. —apreté con furia la pluma—. Solo quiero que sepa que lo lamento.

—Ve a verlo entonces… —me dijo.

—¿Papá? —lo miré sobre mi hombro, aun sin comprender—. N-no entiendo que es lo que…

—Te dije que vayas, nada me hará más feliz que saber que se despidieron en buen término —torció una sonrisa y antes que pusiera alguna objeción, añadió—, no te preocupes, terminaré de empacar lo que falta.

—¡Gracias papá! —me levanté de la silla de un salto y luego de darle un abrazo a mi papá, salí para el parqueadero y encendí la motoneta.

A medida que avanzaba por la carretera hacia la costa, no dejaba de pensar que esa sería la última vez que vería a Jellal.

.

.

.

Esa noche trepé por la enredadera que llevaba hasta su habitación. Era principio de verano y la ventana estaba abierta.

Se encontraba dormido.

Trabajaba tanto, nunca imaginé para qué.

Sin hacer mucho ruido me acerqué lo más que pude hasta su cama. Cuando lo vi, un cúmulo de imágenes se apoderó de mis recuerdos ¡cuánto iba a extrañarlo! Él se movió un poco, contactando su rostro con el mío. Como guiada por un imán, rosé sus labios robándole un tierno beso de buenas noches. Me alejé lo suficiente para contemplarlo por última vez antes de marcharme. Pero no pude contenerme más y un sollozo escapó de mi pecho, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él despertara. Quedé paralizada, estática, no podía moverme a ningún lado.

—¿Erza? —encendió la lámpara de su velador.

Se supone que estábamos peleados, por lo que no era de extrañar su enorme sorpresa cuando me vio.

—Hola amor… —susurré apenas.

—¿C-cómo entraste?

—Por la ventana —respondí fingiendo algo de indiferencia—. No eres el único que puede invadir habitaciones ajenas…

De inmediato me vi aprisionada por un cálido y fuerte abrazo que me reconfortó el espíritu.

—¡Erza! Erza, ¿eres tú? ¿Realmente eres tú?

—Si Jellal, soy yo —correspondí aquel abrazo lo mejor que pude—, perdóname, sé que no he sido justa contigo en estos días…

—No Erza —me interrumpió—, yo soy quien debe pedir perdón, fui yo quien se ha comportado como un verdadero idiota, es que me aterra la idea de perderte…

—Tú jamás me perderás —mentí.

Los recuerdos brotaron nuevamente, más claros, más intensos:

« _Buenos días señor, mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes, ¿puedo cortar su césped?_ »

Me acerqué a él lo más que pude, rodeando con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

« _¡Hola Erza! Te ves mucho mejor que ayer, me dirás si te vuelve a doler tu pancita ¿verdad?_ »

Una sonrisa se asomó en mis labios cuando sentí que él me estrechaba más.

—Te amo… —susurré y él pareció comprender.

Casi de inmediato sentí su rostro contactando con el mío y una espera solemne que supe, era su manera de pedir permiso para besarme, siguió; pero él no lo necesitaba.

« _¿Vendrá a recogerte tu papá? porque puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa…_ »

Me acerqué hasta él y aspiré profundo llenándome de su aroma. Así siempre lo iba a recordar: un niño inocente, un hombre valiente.

—Jellal, te amo —lo besé.

« _¿Ves algún límite entre el cielo y el mar? ¡Así es como me siento!_ »

—E-Erza espera —él se separó alarmado, podía ver hacia donde nos dirigíamos, y yo también—. ¿Esto es…?

No le dije nada. Cerré los ojos y salté al vacío, todo lo demás dependería de él. Había decidido que haría esto, no lo arrastraría al infierno conmigo, pero si me tocaba irme para allá, siquiera quería tener una probadita del cielo, en sus brazos.

« _Cuando llegue el momento, en este mismo lugar, ¡me desposaré contigo!_ »

—Te amo Erza —susurró a mi oído—, cuánto te amo.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí para amarme de esa manera? —pregunté al borde de las lágrimas.

—Te veo a ti —me besó—, eres tan hermosa…

Fue lo más doloroso que jamás pude haber hecho. La parte más difícil, fue estar con él de aquella manera y solo sentir tristeza; tristeza, al saber que nunca más volvería a verlo, que volvería a hablar con él, estar con él; que nunca más escucharía su voz diciendo que me amaba, que yo era su vida, su inspiración; tristeza, al recordar la verdadera razón que me había llevado a su habitación aquella noche.

« _¡No lo acepto! tú tomaste sola esa decisión_ »

Tristeza, me envolvía la tristeza al recordar que con cada beso, con cada caricia, le estaba diciendo adiós para siempre. Sí, alguien tenía que perder, y ese alguien tenía que ser yo.

 _Lo siento, si alguna vez te he lastimado_

 _Lo siento, si obro de esta manera tan egoísta_

 _Lo siento, Jellal, lo siento_

.

.

.

El dulce arrullo de las olas, el rayar del alba y el viento fresco que ingresaba por la ventana, nada como un paisaje romántico para quebrantarme el alma. Había permanecido despierta durante horas. No quería separarme de él, me dolía. Finalmente me di valor y procuré no moverme mucho al levantarme. Recogí mi ropa lo más rápido que pude y cuando terminé de vestirme, volví la vista una vez más.

 _Te amo, más allá de mis propias fuerzas_

 _Más que a mi propia vida_

 _Te amo, y no pienso retenerte_

 _Pues si te tomo a la fuerza_

 _No te tengo realmente_

—Adiós Jellal —susurré—. Deseo que encuentres la vida plena y feliz que yo no puedo darte.

.

.

.

Amanecía cuando llegué a casa. Papá me esperaba de pie en la entrada, con una mirada, algo parecido a la decepción. No podía culparlo, imaginaba que sabía lo que había hecho. Al llegar junto a él agaché la cabeza, no por vergüenza, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarme. Hice lo que hice por amor, y nunca me arrepentiría por ello. Estaba muy triste si, ¡desolada! y no quería que papá me viera de aquella manera. De inmediato él me rodeó con sus brazos, fue un poderoso abrazo paternal que me infundió coraje para afrontar lo que venía.

—Entiendo lo que hiciste y por qué lo hiciste —papá dijo en un hilo de voz, sin soltarme de su abrazo—. Aunque no me gusta.

—Perdón —susurré—. ¿Te decepcioné papá?

—Jamás. Es solo que ahora sé lo que eres capaz de hacer por amor, y no te perdonaré nunca si es que te atreves a hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—Necesito que estés a mi lado, papá, eres lo único que tengo ahora.

—Tú eres mi hija y te amo. No lo olvides Erza, ¡nunca lo olvides! Yo siempre estaré contigo, aunque también sé que te perdí, no ante esa horrible enfermedad, pero sí frente a ese muchacho.

—Tú jamás me perderás…

Entramos a la casa. Papá hizo algunas llamadas y aproveché ese momento para subir a mi habitación a tomar una ducha.

—Todavía estás a tiempo —me dijo al verme bajar por las escaleras— tú decides, quedarte aquí donde tendrás amor y muchos cuidados, o seguir adelante.

—¿Crees que hago esto por él? Lo hago por mí —me horroricé al escucharme, por un momento creí haber oído hablar a mamá—. Vámonos papá, no queda nada aquí para nosotros.

:-:-:-:

El cielo estaba limpio aquella mañana de verano. Antes que los negocios abrieran o que los primeros habitantes salieran a las calles, la camioneta se dirigía hacia la bahía. Miraba por la ventana a todas partes, y no podía evitar recordar tantos buenos momentos compartidos en cada lugar. Decía adiós a mi extraordinaria vida en aquel pueblecito que me había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, felicidad consumada, con la firma de Jellal Fernandes bajo mi piel. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas libremente, ¡había tomado la decisión correcta! él no tenía que padecer por mí, nadie tenía que hacerlo.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Imperial Mammoth - Requiem On Water_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

La enfermedad que Erza padece pertenece a un grupo denominado _degenerativo autoinmune_ , consiste en que sus propios anticuerpos —que se supone deben protegerla de virus y enfermedades— por alguna razón atacan sus células sanas hasta literalmente, desgastarla; hasta ahora se desconoce la causa que provoca este tipo de enfermedades.

 **Van Gogh, Vincent:** Pintor impresionista de origen neerlandés del siglo XIX, sus lirios me fascinan bastante :3

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _Mi agradecimiento a ti, querido lector, por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia y dedicar unos cuantos minutos de tu valioso tiempo a leer y/o comentar_**

 ** _Por favor no se olviden de apoyar las otras historias del Reto: Enero-Marzo. Civil War: TeamFluff vs. TeamAngst. Para más información visítenos en el foro Cannon Island_**

 ** _Nos leemos..._**

:-:-:-:


	4. Refracciones -Parte 1-

**_Disclaimer:_** _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

 _Fic para del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro 'Cannon Island'_

* * *

—EL ME QUISO ASI—

 ** _Team:_** _Angst_

 ** _Pairing:_** _Jerza_

 ** _Universo:_** _AU con OOC —advertido quedó—_

 ** _Prompt:_** _#46 -Simplemente necesito tenerte aquí ahora_

 _Créditos al autor de la portada_

:-:-:-:

* * *

—o4o—

—REFRACCIONES—

Parte 1

:-:-:-:

Cuando me detuve ante aquel cuadro por primera vez, la cosa negra marchita en mi pecho comenzó a palpitar, como no lo había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo. Tan extasiada me encontraba frente a aquel lienzo, que ni siquiera me atrevía a respirar. Era un cuadro inmenso de un resplandeciente atardecer en la playa. Dos jóvenes enamorados se encontraban allí junto al mar, tomados de las manos, perdidos, uno en los ojos del otro. Me acerqué como hipnotizada, acaricié el lienzo con la punta de mis dedos y de inmediato las lágrimas asaltaron mis ojos. Luego, me envolvió la culpa y me abrazó el dolor…

:-:-:-:

—¡Te odio… ¿Por qué no _simplemente_ me dejas ir?! —ella le gritó.

Entonces él la tomó de los brazos con tal fuerza que le cortaba la circulación.

—¡Porque no puedo! —respondió. Sacarlo de sus casillas había sido toda una proeza de la que ella se arrepentía, pues ese día había rebasado todo límite conocido, había descubierto el lado oscuro de Jellal—. Simplemente —repitió el joven con ironía—, necesito tenerte aquí ahora.

Ella miraba sus ojos, el calor y la ternura, ¡todo había desaparecido! Era la desesperación, ¡Jellal al borde del abismo! y sintió mucho miedo, miedo por él.

—Lo lamento —él comenzó él a disculparse—, me he exaltado…

Al escucharle, ira y amargura le hicieron su prisionera, no podía soportar verlo así, había llegado hasta aquel punto de quiebre, por ella.

—¿Por qué eres tú el que siempre termina pidiendo disculpas?

Dejó la pregunta en el aire y se alejó de allí corriendo. Bajó por el sendero del mirador de Boca de dragón, hasta internarse en el bosquecillo detrás de su casa. Cada paso que daba se sensibilizaba más y más, hasta que finalmente buscó apoyo en el tronco de un árbol y se deshizo en llanto, porque sabía muy dentro de sí, que después de ese día, ya nada sería igual.

.

.

.

Era la segunda ocasión que me detuve delante de aquel cuadro, y aquella poderosa sensación regresó a mí, con la misma intensidad de la primera. Esta vez sin embargo, sentí la paz, un sentimiento de añoranza, el recuerdo de una vida pasada llena de sueños y promesas de amor, un recuerdo…

—Un dulce recuerdo —le escuché murmurar tras de mí.

El silencio que siguió fue tan grato, que dio lugar a que otro recuerdo más reciente comenzara a fluir en mi mente.

:-:-:-:

 _Algunos meses atrás…_

Caminaba por el paseo estudiantil de la Universidad de Crocus mirando a todas partes. Las arboledas comenzaban a teñirse de un hermoso color ocre y varias tonalidades naranjas y rojas. Una sonrisita surcó sus labios al darse cuenta que aun con el paso del tiempo, ciertas costumbres eran difíciles de olvidar.

Llegó hasta uno de los talleres que el decano amablemente le indicó y al entrar por la puerta, sintió como una descarga eléctrica la paralizó de la cabeza a los pies. Antes de perder el valor se dispuso a entrar. Avanzó tan solo un poco y él no la había notado. Estaba preparando algunos lienzos, absorto en su meticuloso trabajo.

Sonrió, algunas cosas… _¡nunca cambian!_

Dio tres pasos firmes y sus piernas se negaron a obedecerla. Se reprendió a sí misma por comportarse de esa manera tan cobarde. Finalmente, cuando se encontraba a la mitad del salón, suspiró antes de murmurar:

—Nunca le temiste al trabajo manual —en ese momento él detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. El tiempo que siguió fue mortalmente lento y ella sintió que su corazón casi se detuvo. Él no reaccionaba, permanecía inmóvil y ella estaba tan nerviosa al punto que estuvo por dar la vuelta y huir. En lugar de eso dio un paso adelante y dijo con voz temblorosa—: Veo que todavía te gusta preparar tus materiales.

Mantuvo la respiración cuando él se dio media vuelta, despacio, aumentando su ansiedad, y cuando finalmente estuvieron cara a cara, vio que en sus labios se dibujaba una palabra…

:-:-:-:

—¿Erza? —la joven asistente de Ultear interrumpió mis recuerdos. De inmediato volví el rostro hacia ella—. Jella… digo, ¡profesor Fernanades! —se corrigió sacudiendo su cabeza rosada—. Ul solicita su presencia… la de los dos, ¿serían tan amables de acompañarme?

Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a seguir a Meredy por el pasillo, con él a mi lado. Estaba tan ridículamente incómoda, aguantando las ganas que tenia de salir de allí corriendo, acto que —a estas alturas— me parecía ilógico y bastante cobarde.

—Damas y caballeros —escuché a Ultear hacer el anuncio en cuanto llegamos a las puertas del salón principal del recién restaurado palacio Grimore—, la Sociedad Imperial de Arquitectura y la Fundación Milkovick tienen el privilegio de presentar al profesor Jellal Fernandes.

—¿Me acompañas a pasar por este valle de la muerte? —me preguntó.

En aquel momento volví el rostro hacia él, su pregunta me causó una extraña conmoción y no sentí menos cuando vi, me lo había pedido con una sonrisa ¡esa sonrisa!

—¡Juntos! —exclamé confundida estrechando su mano.

—oOo—

Cuando cruzamos el umbral, toda la sociedad de Vistarion se encontraba ovacionando de pie. Era particularmente incómodo encontrarme en medio de todas aquellas personas, ¡pero ella estaba conmigo! tan bella como siempre, así que no tenía nada que temer.

¡Estaba como en un sueño! caminando sobre nubes. Temblaba como un niño a medida que avanzaba por aquel pasillo, y veía pasar mi extraordinaria vida delante de mis ojos en perfecto orden, cada pedazo representado en un nuevo cuadro y otro, y otro. Me sentía como en un túnel del tiempo. Cada emoción, cada palabra, hasta el más mínimo detalle, todo comenzó a fluir, de adelante hacia atrás, de atrás hacia adelante, a máxima velocidad, lenta y torturantemente…

Inhalé profundo antes de acercarme al podio y luego de ver a aquella chica de _ojos tristes_ una vez más, me dispuse a hablar. No disponía de mucho tiempo, pero tenía un montón de cosas que decir acerca de las enfermedades degenerativas, sobre cómo eran capaces de causar grandes dolores y sufrimiento —por experiencia propia— no solo en el enfermo, sino también en sus allegados. Hablaría sobre mi pequeño pueblo y las razones por las cuales decidí compartir su _belleza_. Agradecería por el privilegio que había recibido de contribuir a esta iniciativa en beneficio de los más necesitados, a todos los que estuvieran comprometidos con la causa, a Ultear Milkovick y finalmente dirigiría todas mis alabanzas a la mujer por cuya causa me encontraba justo allí. Una mujer que casualmente, había evitado mi mirada todo el discurso, imagino porqué.

:-:-:-:

—Siempre supiste donde estaba, ¿no es verdad? —ella preguntó sin hacer mucha ceremonia.

—Casi siempre —él se encogió de hombros—, te perdí la pista por un tiempo. En el tercer año —se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo—, me parece que entraste al programa de tratamiento especial o algo así…

—Experimental… —añadió ella—, y costosísimo.

El silbato de la tetera los interrumpió, y él se levantó para dirigirse a la estufa. Aprovechando aquel momento, ella sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de encima toda esa timidez o ¿era culpa? se sentía sucia y miserable. Tal vez si él le hubiese gritado o mandado al diablo, una mueca, un deje de desdén en su mirada, en su voz… ¡cualquier cosa! pero no, allí estaban, charlando en la cocina de su departamento como dos viejos amigos —pues realmente lo eran— pero ¿como si nada hubiese sucedido? ¡Nada!

—Entonces —él regresó a sentarse—, ¿fue cuando llegaste a la Fundación?

—Estaba en el programa de estudiantes extranjeros —ella comenzó a relatar mientras él le servía té—, cuando se enteró de mi padecimiento, a Gray se le dio por presentarme a su tía Ur —suspiró la joven con nostalgia al recordar a aquella gran mujer y su fortaleza—, finalmente llegué al centro.

—Fuiste afortunada.

—Si tú lo dices… —se encogió de hombros—, la verdad corrí con mucha suerte, de haberme diagnosticado esta enfermedad hace cuatro o cinco décadas, me hubiesen dicho que tenia de seis a siete años de vida —comentó la chica despreocupada, pero al ver que él se había puesto pálido, que sus ojos se llenaron de dolor, ella pensaba que mejor se hubiese mordido la lengua. ¡Lo estaba haciendo otra vez! estaba lastimándole con sus palabras—. No estaba conforme con ser una paciente más —continuó esperando no meter la pata otra vez—, así que luego de terminar la escuela… —suspiró—, casi al instante nos hicimos amigas con Ultear, que como ya te dije es la directora de la organización y yo estoy a cargo de conseguir el financiamiento… —hasta aquí llegó y como era de suponer, comenzó a sentir algo parecido a la vergüenza—, l-lo que me trajo a-aquí…

—Entonces lo que necesitas es dinero —sentenció él sin mucho ánimo y si esperaba intimidarla con eso, estaba muy equivocado.

—No creas que no estoy enterada de nuestro benefactor 'anónimo' cuyas generosas donaciones mantienen funcionando nuestro centro de rehabilitación —replicó ella con mesurada osadía—, un joven artista de reciente aparición, maestro de artes plásticas de la Universidad de Crocus, ¡profesor Fernandes! —terminó con un guiño travieso.

—Me investigaste… —él le reprochó con una tímida sonrisa y eso bastó para conmover a su corazón.

—Jellal… —se dirigió a él, aún conmocionada, con temor de un posible y merecido rechazo y al mismo tiempo, esperanza—, si se lleva a cabo esta subasta, quiero decir, si decides ayudarnos y esto se realiza, aseguraremos la investigación por al menos tres años. Podremos equipar el centro de rehabilitación y añadiremos otro de cuidados especiales. Le estarías cambiando la vida a muchos —con sus manos cubrió las de él—. Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado pero…

—Lo haré —repuso él con resolución—, yo haría cualquier cosa… —refrenó a tiempo.

No tenía necesidad de seguir, ella sabía perfectamente el final. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por una de sus mejillas y levantándose, él se las secó con su mano.

—Gracias… —murmuró en medio del llanto.

—oOo—

—¡Erza! —me sobresalté al escuchar aquel llamado—, ¡Erza! ¿Estás bien?

Al volver la vista encontré preocupación en los enormes ojos de Lucy.

—Estoy…

—Distraída —interrumpió Meredy y de inmediato se colocó un bocadillo en la boca—, ¿O preocupada? —tragó—. No tienes por qué estarlo, todo va a salir bien, ¡relájate y disfruta la fiesta!

—¡Ven aquí Nash! —repentinamente Lucy llamó a su pequeño que en ese momento se colgaba de unas cortinas.

El niño levantó la vista y miró a su madre. Lo siguiente que hizo fue correr a abrazar a su progenitora y llenarla de besos en la cara. Lucy se emocionaba con cada muestra de cariño que el pequeño le demostraba.

—Erza, Meredy, ¿vienen a jugar conmigo? —el niño pelirosa preguntó con una exagerada sonrisa que mostraba toda su dentadura.

Lucy estaba a punto de regañar a su retoño, pero la dulce Meredy fue más rápida y al cabo de unos segundos, ya se encontraba asechando y siendo asechada por ese pequeño sol. No conocí a su padre, pero estoy casi segura que Nash era muy parecido a él.

—Lo extraño… —murmuró Lucy a través de un suspiro. De inmediato dirigí la vista hacia ella que sin dejar de ver a su hijo añadió con tono melancólico—, la tristeza y el dolor afectan, pero siempre puedes salir adelante cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado, ¿no crees? —me sonrió.

Inevitablemente dirigí la vista hacia un lugar específico en la enorme habitación.

—Alguien a tu lado… —murmuré con añoranza.

—oOo—

Estaba mortalmente aburrido y convenientemente solo. Di un suspiro para quitarme de encima el desaliento, ¿cuánto tiempo iba a durar todo aquello? Sorpresivamente sentí un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Me extrañabas? —ella me susurró con un tono travieso.

—¡Erza! —rápidamente me volví para verle sobre mi hombro, estaba bastante asombrado por la forma en la que me había abordado.

—Vine a rescatarte de estos pavorreales —sonrió. Yo no dejaba de verla con asombro, lo que finalmente terminó por ruborizarla—. P-pero si no quieres, puedo irme por donde vine…

—No —supliqué con desesperación—, no me dejes solo con esta gente…

Al escucharme sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, se veía tan espléndidamente hermosa esa noche.

—Entonces has lo que yo te diga…

De inmediato me tomó de la mano y me guió por el salón. Cinco minutos después corríamos por los pasillos de la mansión tomados de la mano.

—No entiendo —pregunté casi sin aliento cuando nos detuvimos en una habitación repleta de armaduras—. Pasamos en medio de ellos sin que nadie siquiera se inmutara, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Años de lidiar con esa _clase_ —respondió apenas, pues necesitaba recobrar el aliento—. Lo cierto es… que se emocionan mucho con la novedad, pero se aburren al poco rato. Ya verás que ni te extrañarán.

—¿Así que solo soy la novedad? —exclamé haciéndome el ofendido y comencé a caminar—. Aclárame algo, ¿es común que estas cenas de caridad sean así de tediosas?

—Bastante común —respondió— de hecho, antes incluso que dé inicio cualquier evento parecido me siento enferma y tengo un humor de mil demonios…

Me detuve por tan solo un momento.

—¿Es en serio?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—Ahora sin embargo, me siento tranquila, creo que eso te lo debo a ti, a que estás conmigo hoy, de otra manera ya hubiera hecho que todo mundo allá adentro se largara.

Lancé una carcajada al aire sin querer y ella se asió de mi brazo. Sin duda, el sentido del humor de Erza no había cambiado y tampoco mi predisposición a reírme de todas sus fantásticas ocurrencias.

—Hablé con Ultear —me dijo mientras caminábamos por un pasillo, ocasionalmente encontrando alguna que otra parejita—, no tienes que estar mañana en la subasta si no quieres.

—Qué bueno… —respiré aliviado—, pero entonces, algo tengo que hacer.

—De eso no te preocupes, te invito a salir —la miré de soslayo y ella se puso nerviosa—, a-a conocer la ciudad, pero si no quieres…

—¿Es una broma? Será un placer.

Mi respuesta afirmativa no hizo sino hacer que esa chica diera un salto y se prendiera de mi cuello tan fuertemente que me cortó la respiración, pero ¿que se podía hacer? ¡ella era Erza! los años había pasado y seguía siendo tan dolorosamente dulce como recordaba.

Estaba feliz, como no lo había estado hace mucho tiempo. Era su presencia, el saber que estaba peleando por vivir de la manera más digna posible, y no solo eso, era su preocupación por los demás, ¿cómo no querer ayudarla a ayudar? ¿cómo no amarla de esa manera?

« _Amarla… hasta no amarla_ » me repetí a mí mismo una vez más aquella noche con un deje de dolor que salpicaba mi felicidad, mientras contemplaba la ciudad desde la ventana de mi habitación.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente ella me esperaba en una plaza cerca del hotel. En cuanto me vio se acercó corriendo, pero a mitad de camino perdió el equilibrio e iba a caer. Afortunadamente me encontraba tan cerca que pude sostenerla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió avergonzada—, suele pasar de vez en cuando —hizo el intento por caminar y al ver que tenía dificultades, la tomé en brazos y la llevé hasta una de las bancas ayudando para que se sentara.

Podía sentir su molestia al verse ayudada de aquella manera. Fingí que no lo había notado.

—Y… —me aclaré la garganta—, ¿qué vamos a hacer el día de hoy?

Ella me miró, podía ver la confusión es sus ojos, la lucha que tenía para parecer fuerte delante de mí, y así no tuviera que preocuparme, ¡pero que pésima actriz era!

Finalmente, ahogó una risita —fingida claro está— y canturreó: —¿Tú qué crees?

.

.

.

Más tarde esa mañana nos encontrábamos frente al Museo del Palacio Imperial de Alvarez.

—¿No es hermoso? —me preguntó con una sonrisa, asentí con la cabeza pues de veras estaba asombrado por semejante edificio—. No es muy común —me interrumpió lo pensamientos—, pero conseguí una cita para un recorrido exclusivo con la curadora del museo como guía.

—Vaya, ¡eso es grandioso!

—Solo una cosa —me advirtió con tanta seriedad que hasta asustaba—, no le digas señora, le molesta.

—¿Qué?

—¡Erza! —una voz se escuchó, proveniente del salón de recepciones.

—¡Madre!

—¡¿Madre?!

¡Era igualita a ella! el mismo porte erguido y orgulloso, los mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello…

—Jellal, ella es Eileen Belserion, vice-directora de la galería de arte del museo del Palacio Imperial y… —calló un momento antes de seguir—, mi madre.

—Mucho gusto seño… —extendí la mano, ¡aún en shock! y la versión madura de Erza que me miraba como si quisiera apuñalarme tampoco ayudaba—, señorita —comencé a recobrar el aliento contenido.

—Encantada —saludó la mujer con tono despectivo y bastante grosero.

Intenté ignorarlo, e imagino que Erza también, porque de inmediato se apresuró a presentarme: —Madre, él es…

—Sé quién es, cualquiera que es alguien lo sabe —le interrumpió—, hmmm… bastante joven —me dio una rápida mirada de la cabeza a los pies— ¿y dices que eres artista?

—¡Madre ya basta! —ella elevó la voz bastante molesta.

—Sabes que bromeo —la mujer se dirigió a su hija agitando la mano, como si fuera un asunto pequeño y sin importancia—, y también —recalcó con altivez—, que no doy recorridos a cualquiera —regresó a verme como si quisiera encontrar algún defecto—. Pero esta es una petición a la que no me puedo negar.

—Por supuesto —Erza se cruzó de brazos—, me lo debes.

Luego de aquel momento de tensión, como si nada hubiese sucedido, Eileen nos dio un recorrido por toda la exposición, haciendo gala de sus más profundos conocimientos de historia y arte. Una vez que terminamos de recorrer la galería, nos sentamos en uno de los cafés del paseo del jardín del museo. Erza tuvo que atender una llamada, por lo que no estuvo enterada de la conversación que tuvimos.

—Y dime, ¿cómo de cuánto tiempo es el dichoso reencuentro? —me abordó Eileen sin rodeos, aunque era muy probable que me haya preguntado aquello más por obligación, que por el hecho que tuviera algún interés real en su hija.

—Doce años seño… señorita —respondí de inmediato—, no ha sido fácil recuperar todo este tiempo…

—¿Recuperar? —exclamó con burla—. Mi hija es una basura.

Abrí los ojos enormes ante semejante y despreciable expresión.

—¿C-cómo dijo?

—Todo ese asunto de que ella se marchó para no romperte el corazón, ¿muy noble no es verdad? —aquel comentario sarcástico vino acompañado con una sonrisa que no fue de mi agrado—. Tal vez no lo quiera reconocer, pero está tomando el mismo camino que yo. Y si no te ha lastimado aún, créeme, tarde o temprano, lo hará —cruzó las piernas y apoyando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano amplió su sonrisa—. Cariño, deja ya este jueguito, no es saludable para ninguno de los dos.

—Yo no sé de juegos señora…

—¡No me digas señora! —endureció su mirada y también su voz.

—Usted no me conoce —le dije alterado—, no sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer por Erza.

La mujer lanzó una feroz carcajada al aire, así como la risa de una bruja maligna que acaba de terminar una poderosa poción prohibida en su caldero.

—Conozco bien a los hombres como tú, ¡todos son iguales! tan románticos e ingenuos, buenos creyentes del amor sin barreras, bla, bla, bla… pero esos son precisamente los hombres que se quedan solos. He visto tu futuro a lado de mi hija, si es que existe alguno, y solo te espera tristeza y soledad. ¿Por qué desperdicias tu vida? ella nunca va a volver; vete, búscate a alguien que te merezca, cásate, ten muchos hijos y una aburrida y ordinaria vida feliz.

Apreté los puños con fuerza. ¿Una aburrida y ordinaria vida feliz había dicho? ¡No tenía idea! no tenía idea alguna del veneno que se había atrevido a destilar.

:-:-:-:

—¡Estoy desnuda! —señaló hacia el cuadro bastante molesta.

—No estás desnuda… —replicó él confundido—, estás… —le dio una mirada al cuadro—, pues, brillante.

—¡Estoy desnuda! —insistió exaltada—, literalmente. ¿Quién más vio esto? —le preguntó con una mirada intimidante.

—Nadie, lo juro —levantó los brazos en su defensa, haciendo la nota mental que nunca debía poner ese cuadro en ninguna exhibición.

—Esto es increíble… —comenzó a refunfuñar mientras él le seguía intentando borrar la sonrisita en sus labios, hasta que vio que ella se había detenido.

Ella permanecía inmóvil frente a un cuadro que él tenía desde hace mucho y que había pintado pensando en todo, lo bueno y también lo malo. Poco a poco ella se fue acercando hasta que tocó el lienzo como acariciando los recuerdos, y luego, cayendo al suelo rompió a llorar. Él nunca podrá olvidar aquella impresión, que quedó tatuada en lo más profundo de su ser. De inmediato se acercó hasta ella para confortarla. Ella se asió de su cuello y descargó todo su llanto, su dolor y su rabia. Él estaba completamente seguro que ella lo sabía todo sobre él, y lo que había sucedido durante todos esos años, así como él también sabía todo sobre ella. De otra manera, quizá ella nunca se hubiese atrevido a buscarlo, no hubiera regresado a tiempo, antes que…

—Todo este tiempo, ¿sabías dónde estaba pero…?

—Respeté tu decisión —respondió él con dolor—, aunque hubo muchas veces en las que ya no soportaba y quería salir a buscarte porque… _te extrañaba._

—Tonto —sollozó ella entre risas—, ¿ibas a cruzar medio mundo solo porque me extrañabas? —aquello que dijo hizo sonreír al joven—. Tengo miedo… —ella confesó finalmente levantando la vista.

—No tienes nada que temer, Erza —él le sostuvo la mirada y aprisionó el rostro de aquella mujer bañado en sus lágrimas—, yo estoy aquí, _siempre_ voy a estar aquí.

—Lo sé, y eso es lo que me aterra. He vivido todos estos años esperando que algún día te olvides de mí, rogando por que encuentres la felicidad, preguntándome si hice lo correcto, y tú insistes en esperar a alguien que no te merece, estás dejando que tu vida pase…

—Erza —replicó, acercando su rostro al de ella—, mi vida… eres tú.

—Jellal por favor no sigas, esto es muy doloroso para mí, todavía me persigue el horrible recuerdo de ese día… nunca quise marcharme en silencio, pero tu dejaste muy claro que no me dejarías ir. Ibas a abandonarlo todo para estar a mi lado, verías como poco a poco me debilitaba. Yo te amaba tanto, tanto que no estaba dispuesta a mantenerte conmigo a la fuerza, quería que avanzaras…

—¡Y lo hice! desde aquella mañana… cada hora de cada día. No entendía por qué, pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro que la distancia era insignificante y el tiempo irrelevante. Tú, Erza Scarlet, tienes una deuda de vida conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Prometí… que te iba a esperar. Pasará toda una vida, y yo estaré esperando, pasará toda una vida, y aún después, seguiré esperando.

—Estás loco…

—No Erza —le interrumpió, un torrente de emociones se apoderó de su alma, todo fue una conmoción y aun así encontró la fuerza para proseguir—, estoy enfermo… —susurró.

Ella sonrió al reconocer las palabras que había dicho hacia tantos años.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí para amarme de esa manera?

—Te veo a ti, solo a ti…

Ya no pudo contenerse y como movido por la atracción de dos polos opuestos, acercó su rostro al de ella, hasta que contactando con sus labios, la besó.

—Lo siento —se separó consternado—, Erza, nunca quise faltarte al respeto.

—Si alguien tiene que pedir disculpas ahora —ella le rodeó con los brazos alrededor del cuello y le besó—, soy yo —volvió a besarlo, con mayor intensidad.

Era totalmente irreal y al mismo tiempo maravilloso ¡infinitamente maravilloso! lo que estaba sucediendo. Así como aquella vez, él se abandonó a ella, y ella, se abandonó a él. Dos palabras definen bien lo que sucedió aquella noche: fuego y pasión.

.

.

.

Intentaba respirar con normalidad, los latidos en su pecho estaban descontrolados. Ella se encontraba a su lado, descansando sobre su costado. Las yemas de sus dedos hacían recorridos circulares sobre la espalda desnuda de ella, hasta que contactaron con su sedosa cabellera. Él no quería cerrar los ojos, pues temía que al despertar, descubriría que ella ya se habría marchado.

—No iré a ninguna parte —ella le dijo con una voz adormilada apaciguando sus temores—. Las cosas nunca volverán a ser iguales —susurró con melancolía—, pero al menos esta vez, quiero estar así contigo, así como siempre debió ser.

:-:-:-:

—Eileen —declaré en oportunidad de ver aparecer a Erza y que se dirigía hasta nosotros—, solo tengo una vida, ¡una que es extraordinaria! y buscaré que sea como tú dices: «feliz» hasta mi último aliento.

—Buena suerte entonces —repuso ella con soberbia—, la necesitarás.

—Gracias por el recorrido —me levanté antes de perder el control.

—oOo—

Caminábamos por la calle en silencio. Hacia un par de horas que el sol se había puesto y la noche, algo fría, era agradable. Aquel día fue entretenido y educativo, pero ver esa expresión en su rostro me dejaba un sabor amargo y el dolor de una espinita clavada en el corazón. No solo no tenía idea de lo que ella le había dicho —de seguro algo cruel y despiadado para variar— pero eso era lo de menos, lo que me atormentaba era que ya estaba contando las horas para su regreso a Fiore, y me dolía.

—Me agrada tu madre —repentinamente soltó aquel comentario, que a mi parecer, era un intento por sacarse el veneno del cuerpo.

—Mentiroso.

—Es en serio. Por lo que me contaste, siempre me la imaginé como una especie de bruja, con arrugas y la cara verde…

—Que escupe fuego por la boca y vuela en su escoba vieja asustando a los niños…

Reímos y bromeamos, hasta que encontramos una banca libre en el lugar más alejado del paseo del parque central de la ciudad, lo que me parecía una mala idea, ya que se aproximaba una tormenta y no disponíamos de mucho tiempo hasta que esta nos encontrara. Estaba muy inquieta y nerviosa. Había querido decirle algo, pero no hallaba las palabras. Deseaba decirle que…

—Erza —me dijo de repente—, tenía algo para ti… sé que falta como una semana pero —se rascó la cabeza apenado, y sacando una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta me la entregó—, feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Para mí? —pregunté incrédula—. N-no tenías que haberte molestado…

—No me molesta y lo sabes.

—¿Puedo?

—Adelante.

Rápidamente quité el seguro de la cajita y una vez abierta exclamé: —¡Es hermoso!

Saqué el pequeño prisma y lo puse a trasluz del farol más cercano. La luz se descompuso en siete bellos colores.

—¿Es increíble no? —dijo él mirando hacia la refracción.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que todos ellos tengan un mismo origen. El ojo ve lo que tiene delante, cuando realmente cada uno forma parte de la luz.

—Sí, pero también está el lado opuesto.

—¿Opuesto? No. La oscuridad es complemento de la luz. _La oscuridad encierra la luz, la luz limita la oscuridad_ , pero eso tú lo decides, cada uno está capacitado para ver el mundo a su manera.

—¿Y qué fue lo que viste tú?

—Si te digo —sonrió con misterio—, jamás me creerías.

Luego de un tiempo de silencio se acercó y rodeándome con sus brazos me aprisionó contactando nuestros rostros así como ese día en la playa. Cerré los ojos. Por un momento había regresado quince años en el tiempo.

 _Te amo, más allá de mis propias fuerzas_

 _Más que a mi propia vida_

 _Te amo_ _,_ _y no pienso retenerte_

 _Pues si te tomo a la fuerza_

 _Entonces no te tengo realmente_

—Gracias por todo Erza, por llegar a mi vida y darme luz… lo que hiciste, lo que haces, no tiene precio. Solo prométeme que pase lo que pase vivirás, que no te dejarás vencer.

Me besó en la sien. No entendía, era todo tan triste y misterioso. En aquel momento la lluvia comenzó a caer. Nos mojamos y aun así permanecimos bajo la llovizna y bailamos, jugamos y reímos. La lluvia se convirtió en tormenta y corrimos hasta mi departamento, pues quedaba más cerca del parque y luego de poner nuestra ropa a secar, compartimos un chocolate caliente y nos quedamos despiertos conversando por varias horas…

:-:-:-:

Era la primera vez en muchos años que sentía algo más que solo la obligación de vivir por vivir. ¡Había recobrado la pasión! y es que con ella, todo era excitante. Jamás me había sentido tan vivo, y me gustaba. Había recobrado algo que hace mucho había perdido, libertad.

Podía ser libre, ahora entendía lo que Erza había tratado de hacerme entender todos esos años. No podía estar más agradecido, solo ella podía darme las respuestas al borde del abismo, cuando la desesperación es la única amiga y consejera, Erza era capaz de confrontarme y hacerme tomar la decisión de saltar el precipicio, de caer por él hacia la oscuridad, solo para descubrir que no caes, sino que vuelas sin necesidad de tener alas, y cuando abres los ojos, te encuentras más alto que ninguno, sobre los nubarrones grises de tempestad, donde el cielo no está gobernado por un radiante sol, el cielo, es luz eterna.

—oOo—

 _Scarlet… Scarlet… despierta Erza Scarlet…_

Me sorprendió la mañana, ¿me había quedado dormida? rápidamente me levanté, tenía un leve dolor de garganta, ¿y si me resfriaba?

Corrí hasta la sala y no encontré a Jellal, solo una nota sobre los cobertores bien doblados que había usado para dormir en el sofá.

 _Querida Erza:_

 _Lamento mucho no haberte despertado como lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo, pero te veías cansada._

 _El desayuno está listo, solo lo tienes que calentar._

 _Jellal_

Leí aquella nota y quedé impresionada. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Sus últimas palabras? Agradecía que finalmente haya aprendido no molestar mi sueño, pero se marchaba en un par de horas y no lo vería quien sabe hasta cuándo…

—¿Un par de horas?

Mire hacia el reloj aterrada. Jellal se iba a las 8:30

—¡Son 7:40! —salí disparada hacia mi habitación—. Erza, ¡eres una tonta!

.

.

.

El día que Jellal se marchó, fue el más sombrío de toda mi existencia. Estaba segura que eso no era lo que quería, había aprendido a dejar de lado el querer, lo que realmente importaba, era él.

—oOo—

Estaba seguro que no existía nada que no haya estado dispuesto a hacer, ¡moriría por ella! pero en ese momento, comprendí que lo que quería ella, era que yo viviera y si eso tenía que hacer para hacerla feliz, viviría.

¡Iba a vivir! por ella.

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _The Fray - Never Say Never_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que me acompañaron durante el desarrollo de esta historia con sus palabras de aliento, Nymus y Ligth_**

 ** _A mis queridos lectores anónimos, gracias por darme la oportunidad, gracias por invertir su tiempo y leer_**

 ** _Por favor no se olviden de apoyar las otras historias del Reto: Enero-Marzo. Civil War: TeamFluff vs. TeamAngst. Para más información visítenos en el foro Cannon Island_**

 ** _Nos leemos en el capítulo final…_**

:-:-:-:


	5. Refracciones -Parte 2-

**_Disclaimer:_** _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

 _Fic para del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro 'Cannon Island'_

* * *

—EL ME QUISO ASI—

 ** _Team:_** _Angst_

 ** _Pairing:_** _Jerza_

 ** _Universo:_** _AU con OOC —advertido quedó—_

 ** _Prompt:_** _#46 -Simplemente necesito tenerte aquí ahora_

 _Créditos al autor de la portada_

:-:-:-:

 _Al verdadero amor no se lo conoce por lo que exige, sino por lo que ofrece._ _—_ _Jacinto Benavente_

* * *

—o5o—

—REFRACCIONES—

Parte 2

:-:-:-:

Me encontraba sentado frente a los enormes ventanales que daban hacia las pistas. Todavía tenía algunos minutos antes de abordar el avión. Di un suspiro al revisar mi agenda, todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer, tanto que ajustar. Me preguntaba como tomaría Richard mi decisión de renunciar a mi puesto de profesor en la universidad, cuando divisé una distinguida cabellera roja en medio de toda la gente que iba y venía.

—Buenos días —me saludó con rudeza.

—Buenos días Eileen… —estaba sorprendido de verla allí—. ¿Cómo supo…?

—Una corazonada, ¿puedo sentarme?

—A-adelante.

Una vez instalada, aquella mujer de mirada fulminante comenzó a hablar: —Bien, sé que no dispones de mucho tiempo así que iré al grano, ¡deja en paz a Erza! Tal vez sea patética y digna de lástima pero ella tiene su vida hecha y está aquí.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene contra Erza? —pregunté al borde de un ataque de ira.

—¡Nada! Estuvieron juntos cuanto, ¿seis, siete años? En el medio minuto que tardó en relatarlo, ella fue radiantemente, profundamente, absurdamente feliz, más feliz que la felicidad misma. Puedes jurar que nunca había visto a una mujer así de feliz y me dio rabia saber que mi hija tuvo lo que yo siempre anhelé.

—Pero… ¿y su esposo?

—Ya era demasiado tarde para mí.

—Dígame, si tuviera la posibilidad de hacer alguna cosa, ¿lo haría?

—Si esperas que diga que: « _si pudiera cambiaría mi vida por la de ella_ » te llevarás una enorme decepción. Yo no pude hacer feliz ni a ella ni a su padre, ¡jamás haré feliz a nadie! Solo puedo esperar que ambos encuentren la felicidad, pero como ya te dije, las personas como ellos son muy afortunados, mi ex marido aún tiene a Erza y ella… te tiene a ti. Y aun así tú ¿insistes en arrastrarla al infierno?

—Eileen, yo jamás haría eso, amo a Erza, quién es y lo que hace, y te equivocas, es ella la que no me quiere en él. Personalmente yo no creo en el infierno, pero si existe, el mío es un eterno atardecer a la orilla de una playa, y allí gustoso esperaré hasta que ella decida encontrarse conmigo.

—Bueno, que se le va hacer —sonrió resignada—. Escucha, Erza me dijo que no está dispuesta a permitir que la salves, lo he visto en sus ojos, pero tu pareces igual de insensato. No me sorprende, los dos son el uno para el otro. Pero este juego se termina con el que mantenga su determinación hasta el final y por el bien de Erza, espero que seas tú…

—¿Qué?

—¡Sálvala! y te estaré eternamente agradecida —sin más se puso de pie y se dispuso a marchar, dio un par de pasos, pero luego se detuvo y mirándome de soslayo me advirtió—: Nunca tuvimos esta conversación, y si alguien pregunta… lo negaré por supuesto.

Se marchó dejándome confundido. A medida que se alejaba pensaba que no había conocido a una mujer más misteriosa en mi vida, excepto tal vez, la maestra Mirajane.

Se anunció el abordaje de mi vuelo. De inmediato tomé mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Estaba seguro que no existía nada que no haya estado dispuesto a hacer por Erza, estaba dispuesto ¡aún a morir por ella! pero en ese momento, comprendí que lo que ella quería, era que yo viviera y si eso tenía que hacer para hacerla feliz, viviría.

¡Iba a vivir! por ella.

—oOo—

—¿Hablaste con él madre? —pregunté ni bien puse un pie en su oficina.

—Tú me lo pediste ¿no? —me respondió cruzándose de brazos disgustada.

—Te pedí que hablaras con él, no que lo amedrentaras.

—Deberías estar feliz, hice lo que me pediste, la verdad no sé por qué, ¡no sirvió de nada! está totalmente enloquecido, ¡es un tonto! igual que tu padre.

—¿Tanto detestas a los hombres así? —pregunté con justa molestia.

—No los detesto.

—¿Y entonces?

—A hombres como Jellal Fernandes o tu padre, las mujeres como nosotras… no los merecen.

—Yo no soy como tú.

—¡Pruébalo! Vete a Fiore y deja que él te ame.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

—Entonces renuncia a hacerte la víctima y sigue con tu vida, lo que él elija hacer con la suya no es asunto tuyo.

—Tienes razón madre, mi vida debe seguir por el bien de todos —sonreí para luego largarme de allí—, solo que existe un problema —dije regresando la vista—, desde hace mucho esta vida que tengo ha dejado de ser mía.

.

.

.

El día que Jellal se marchó, fue el más sombrío de toda mi existencia, estaba segura que eso no era lo que quería, había aprendido a dejar de lado el querer, lo que realmente importaba, era que Jellal tuviera una vida, una vida extraordinaria.

« _Mi vida, eres tú_ »

Era simple, yo tenía que vivir, ¡viviría! por él.

:-:-:-:

La joven mujer pelirroja había salido del edificio del museo con rumbo desconocido, sin imaginarse que en ese instante desde uno de los enormes ventanales era observada por otra mujer, también pelirroja.

—¿Feliz? —murmuró para sí la madre de aquella joven—. « _Hasta mi último aliento_ » Eres muy afortunada Erza, solo espero que abras los ojos antes que sea demasiado tarde.

—oOo—

Dos estaciones transcurrieron como si nada, durante las cuales mantuvimos moderada comunicación y nuestra amistad intacta. Y un día repentinamente solo dejó de escribir. Supuse que estaba ocupado, así como yo también lo estaba. Además, no quería que sintiera que lo estaba presionando, ¿presionando por qué?

Ese verano mientras revisaba el correo, encontré un mensaje extraño ¿de la señorita Mirajane? no existía ninguna sorpresa. Sabía que ella mantenía contacto con Jellal y de seguro él le había proporcionado mi dirección. Pero todo cambió al leer el contenido del mensaje que decía: «Debes venir, tenemos que hablar»

Habían pasado como quince años desde que recibí una orden parecida. Todavía tenía una fuerte sensación en mi pecho. Sabía que la maestra, ahora alcaldesa de Rosemary, no tenía la costumbre de hacer ese tipo de peticiones a menos que fuera importante. De todas maneras, lo ignoré.

—Debes ir a Fiore —me dijo Lucy algunos días después.

—Solo diré esto una sola vez, no pienso ir a ninguna parte…

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —me enfrentó la rubia—. Cuando te conocí estabas tan delgada y débil, siempre andabas de muy mal humor y tenías constantes temblores. El tiempo pasó y no presentabas mejoría. Pero cuando regresaste del otro continente y después de la subasta, vi lo fuerte que te pusiste…

—¿Estás insinuando que Jellal tiene algo que ver en esto? —pregunté con molestia.

—No…

—¡Eso haces!

—Y si así fuera —Ultear, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen comentó—: ¿A qué le temes?

—¡Es Rosemary! —confesé con amargura—, ¿tienes idea de lo que se siente ser presionada por todo un pueblo?

—¡Hay por favor yo lo hago todo el tiempo!

—Solo piénsalo Erza —Meredy se unió a las otras dos harpías—, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sonreíste… que sonreíste de verdad?

—Escúchenme bien, agradezco mucho que se interesen por mi vida sentimental, pero yo no recuerdo habérselos pedido, lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía. ¡Ese capítulo se terminó! lo que me preocupa ahora es continuar con vida y evitar la parálisis lo más que se pueda. Lo demás queda fuera de cualquier discusión.

Salí de allí como un rayo, pero a los pocos segundos escuché a Lucy que me llamaba, ¡no podía creerlo! ¿Es que acaso pensaba insistir?

Me di vuelta y ella al verme se detuvo. Sabía que cuando estaba de malas, no existía fuerza humana o demoniaca que pudiera contenerme. Se acercó hasta mí con cautela. Quizá temía que saliera ¿huyendo? como la última vez. La verdad, estaba desorientada y necesitaba ayuda, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, y si alguien podía ayudarme en ese momento, esa era Lucy.

Ella se encontraba en el último año en la universidad, cuando a su prometido, Natsu, le diagnosticaron una de esas complejas enfermedades oncológicas que lamentablemente estaba ya bastante avanzada. No tenía mucho tiempo, pero según Lucy, «Natsu no se iría sin pelear» y así fue.

A pesar de todo, los dos lograron salir adelante hasta que un día él solo se fue, el mismo día que Lucy se enteró que esperaban a su primer y único hijo. La conmoción fue abrumadora, pero la existencia de Nash ayudó a Lucy en los momentos de dificultad. Cada vez que le preguntaba por qué se quedó hasta el final, ella solía responder: «Compartimos todo juntos, las cosas buenas y las malas también. Ahora me doy cuenta que nada pudo separarnos. Natsu está tan vivo en mi corazón y aunque la tristeza y el dolor me afectan, sé que puedo salir adelante porque él está conmigo, nunca me ha dejado»

—Natsu… —me dijo en cuanto llegó a donde estaba— él fue _es_ —se corrigió—, mi vida, mis sueños, mi luz. En los últimos meses de su vida, ¿sabes qué fue lo que me dijo? Que él solo se estaba adelantando, que haría un camino con flores de cerezo que me guiarían hasta él. Dejó este mundo con la esperanza de volvernos a encontrar. No puede existir algo más grande que eso. ¿Y tú, Erza? ¿No sería maravilloso tener alguien así en tu vida?

En cuanto terminó, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos en abundancia.

Claro que sí, yo tenía a alguien en mi vida y lo dejé ir. Todo ese tiempo me había mostrado fuerte, pero no era más que apariencia. Desde el día que lo aparté de mi lado, ya nada tenía sentido, veía gris en todo, la risa era fingida y a lo que me había aferrado era solo una ilusión. Con él me había vuelto a sentir con vida y eso era lo que me hacía exprimir el llanto guardado por años.

.

.

.

El ferri llegó a Rosemary Island. El viento con sal azotaba mi rostro con cariño, saludándome. Había tanta gente por las vacaciones, que casi no llegué a alcanzar el autobús que llevaba hasta _mi ciudad amada_ , de haberlo perdido hubiese tenido que esperar cuarenta minutos al siguiente. Sonreí al recordar todas las veces que Jellal llegó tarde a clases por culpa del _maldito autobús_. Finalmente, luego de algunos minutos, la vi, ¡era tan hermosa como la recordaba! sus calles, sus locales, puede que haya pasado poco más de una década fuera, pero jamás me fui, mi corazón nunca se fue.

Caminé un poco por la plaza vacía —a esa hora todos estaban en la playa— recordaba viejos tiempos, me detuve a los pies de la estatua del bisabuelo Fernandes y una fugaz sonrisa se asomó por mis labios.

—¡Erza! ¿Erza eres tú?

—¡A-abuelo Makarov! —estaba sorprendida de verlo, ese viejito era de batalla.

—Hola pequeña mocosa, ¡mírate! no has cambiado nada —sonrió—. ¿Viniste por el empleo?

—Perdón, ¿cómo dijo?

—Tenemos planeado iniciar un proyecto de restauración del centro histórico de la ciudad, buscamos un arquitecto que esté dispuesto a mudarse a Rosemary el tiempo que dure el proyecto. Por la casa no te preocupes, tenemos un lugar muy bonito en las colinas… por si te interesa.

—Lo lamento mucho abuelo, pero yo ya tengo un empleo fijo. Gracias de todas maneras.

—¡Oh! Eso es verdaderamente lamentable, pero entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Vine por invitación de la señorita Mira, en realidad, ella me obligó a venir…

—Entonces no te entretengo más querida, ella está en la pastelería. Fue un gusto volver a verte.

—Igualmente.

Dirigí los pasos hacia la pastelería, pero puedo jurar que escuché al abuelo Makarov susurrar: —¡Pobrecita!

Me pareció extraño al principio, pero a medida que caminaba por la calle comenzaba a sentirme incomoda por todas esas miradas indiscretas.

« _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ »

—¡Erza! —me saludó la maestra en cuanto me vio entrar por la puerta de su negocio de temporada.

—Buenas tardes.

Fue un momento bastante incómodo de saludos lacrimosos y húmedos besos de bienvenida. Hasta que finalmente…

—Supe que van a iniciar un nuevo proyecto de restauración, señorita alcaldesa.

—Así es, estoy buscando un arquitecto versado en esos asuntos, ¿conoces a alguien? —me guiñó.

—Tengo un par de amigos a quienes les puede interesar —respondí con una sonrisita, pero luego me puse seria—. Mira, me llamaste porque tenías algo importante que decir, creo que nada tiene que ver con planos y diseños, quiero saber…

En ese momento entraron en la tienda un par de señoras, que al verme comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, y aunque Mirajane les pidió amablemente que no se fueran, rápidamente se excusaron y se marcharon volviendo la vista varias veces. Me levanté para irme, estaba bastante molesta y confundida, pero en ese momento sentí como una cascada de agua helada cayendo sobre mí.

—¿D-de donde sacó esto? —señalé directamente al cuadro que no había notado hasta aquel momento.

—¿No sabes acaso? —me preguntó con extrañeza—, sobre Jellal… —quede aún más helada, las palabras se frenaron en mi garganta y el aire comenzó a faltar. Al observar la confusión en mi rostro la señorita Mirajane se contristó—. ¿No te dijo…? —susurró.

—¡¿Decirme qué?!

—oOo—

Corría por la carretera que llevaba a la playa. No me importaba el sol, ni el calor, ni el esfuerzo físico, ¡al diablo la recaída! en ese momento solo pensaba en llegar con Jellal.

:-:-:-:

—¡¿Jellal está aquí?!

—No había pasado ni un mes desde que llegó de Alvarez. Se deshizo de todos sus cuadros, renunció a su trabajo, arrendó su departamento en Crocus y se fue a la casa de la playa que había quedado desierta desde que su padre decidió mudarse a Port Magnolia con su nueva esposa.

.

.

.

Atravesé el bosque de sombrillas de playa y visitantes tendidos en la arena a gran velocidad. Llegué a la costa cerca de las rocas. Sabía que dando la vuelta lo encontraría y cuando finalmente alcancé ese punto…

.

.

.

—Este cuadro, se vendió en una subasta benéfica, ¡hace meses! —le reproché a la maestra.

—Sí, es verdad, este cuadro fue comprado en aquella subasta por mí, en realidad, Jellal fue quien lo compró.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Ultear me había llamado el momento que estaban subastando aquel cuadro. Ella estaba segura que nadie daría un céntimo por los humildes pero pintorescos "Espacios de Rosemary" la mayoría de los presentes estaban interesados en otros cuadros más abstractos y sombríos, por lo que me preocupaba que aquellos recuerdos de mi aldea fueran a parar a manos que no los supieran apreciar y… ¡Jellal lo escuchó!

Pero fue de gran alivio recibir la noticia que todos los cuadros habían sido comprados por una coleccionista de Fiore que visitó la isla y había quedado enamorada de aquellos paisajes.

¡Aquello no tenía sentido!

—Unos días antes de irse al otro continente vino a hablar conmigo —comenzó a explicarme la mujer de blancos cabellos—, me pidió que comprara todos los cuadros que había pintado de Rosemary, incluyendo este. Al poco tiempo de su regreso, vino al pueblo y los regaló. Makarov tiene uno, y me pidió que me encargara de darle un buen hogar a "El Atardecer"

—¿Por qué?

—Pues, porque más… —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—oOo—

No importaba cuantas veces lo viera, el atardecer en esa playa era mágico. Los colores en el horizonte eran todos tan brillantes y llenos de vida. Un hermoso lienzo escarlata donde no se sabe si lo que ves es cielo o mar.

—¡Jellal! —escuchó mi corazón y sentí que desfallecía—, ¡Jellal! —escuché nuevamente y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—, ¡Jellal! —escuché y supe que el momento había llegado.

Di un suspiro antes de darme vuelta y verla allí. No le dije nada. Ignoraba cuanto sabía y no quería herirla, aunque de todas maneras no había vuelta que dar.

—Dime —se acercó lentamente—, necesito escucharlo de tus labios.

 _La gente piensa que el cielo es un lugar donde todos viviremos en colectivo. Personalmente, me gusta pensar que es un paraíso privado para dos…_

—Debes decirme —suplicó—, por favor…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—Me estoy yendo Erza, voy a encontrarme con mamá.

Ella se arrojó a mis brazos y lloró. No pude evitar hacer lo mismo y lloramos abrazados en aquella playa junto al mar, donde años atrás nos juramos amor eterno.

La frescura del viento y el calor de nuestros cuerpos, el sol en el horizonte y las primeras estrellas apareciendo en el firmamento, la arena de la playa y el agua de la costa, ni en mi mejor momento pude haber recreado el sentimiento de aquel cuadro.

—oOo—

« _Erza, estoy enfermo_ »

Tenía cáncer, el mismo diagnóstico que su madre, la misma esperanza de vida. No se sometió al tratamiento, pues este solo aceleraría el proceso de la enfermedad. Los últimos meses vivió con una sentencia de muerte y sin embargo estaba allí, sonriente, contemplando un brillante mundo de colores frente a él.

« _La oscuridad encierra la luz, la luz limita la oscuridad, pero eso tú lo decides…_ »

¡En ese momento lo comprendí! los colores, los grises, el negro, todos y cada uno de ellos son importantes. El lienzo no puede verse más sombrío o brillante sin la participación de todos ellos.

 _La vida no es perfecta, y jamás será justa, pero es hermosa tal como es…_

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, aunque ya no tenía sentido.

—Iba a decirte en Alvarez —me dijo lanzando una piedrecilla al agua—. Pero cuando vi tu determinación, tu fuerza, tu deseo de vivir, no quise darte un motivo para que te pusieras triste. Se lo mucho que necesitas mantener tus emociones en equilibrio para que no avance tu enfermedad. Además, tu madre espera que te salve…

—¿Mi madre qué?

—Nada… —lanzo otra piedra al agua.

Sonreí por mamá, era realmente una mujer muy complicada, y tal como alguna vez nos sentamos, para contemplar los últimos vestigios del día que se fue, me acurruqué en su seno, y él me rodeó con su brazo.

—Sé que esto es amor —suspiré—, pero nunca imaginé que doliera tanto.

—Una semana en el hospital, un verano en recuperatorio o una década lejos de ti, no puedo imaginar algo peor.

—Que no podremos envejecer juntos —murmuré—. Que en cualquier momento, nos veremos separados otra vez.

—¡Nada podrá separarnos! yo solo me voy a vivir a otro lugar, es todo.

—Lo haces sonar tan sencillo, tan hermoso…

—¡Lo es! yo me iré, pero te estaré esperando.

—¿Y si no puedo encontrarte?

—Pues entonces te buscaré.

—Para todo tienes una solución.

—Por supuesto, ¿has oído hablar de la terquedad de los Fernandes? —sonreí, aquella era la más vieja de las historias—. Si mi bisabuelo no hubiera sido tan obstinado, nunca hubiese fundado el pueblo, y si mi papá no hubiese propuesto la restauración de los edificios históricos, y no hubiese insistido a tu papá a venir a vivir a Rosemary, yo no te hubiese conocido. Bueno, no de la manera en la que te conocí…

—Estás diciendo que de haber sido de otra manera…

—Tú y yo igual hubiésemos terminado juntos, en esta vida o en la otra.

—Seguramente existe un océano igual que este en la otra vida —respondí mirando hacia el orbe azul oscuro.

—Habrá que esperar para verlo, ¡juntos!

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan bobo?

—Fácil, estoy enamorado de la misma chica desde el sexto grado y cada vez que la veo, me enamoro un poquito más.

—Entonces… sobre aquella deuda de vida, ¿no quieres reconsiderarlo?

—No hay nulidad en este contrato, y temo que tampoco existe la posibilidad de devolución o reembolso.

Derrotada di un suspiro y reclamé al viento: —Sé que me voy a arrepentir.

—Perdiste la guerra en cuanto dijiste: «Sí, quiero»

—Me estoy quedando paralitica, no perdiendo la memoria y creo que recordaría eso.

—No te preocupes, yo lo recuerdo muy bien.

:-:-:-:

¿Rojo? ya había visto muchos tonos de rojo, pero jamás uno como aquel. Este era temible, intenso, poderoso, arrebatador, era… era…

—¡Scarlet! —aquella voz temblorosa, era su voz.

—Jellal…

¿Y esa otra voz? era tan familiar.

 _¡Te amo, Erza Scarlet! ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Y luego ¡despertó!

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio una visión poderosa, un presagio de su muerte o su salvación, acompañada de las siguientes palabras: —Jellal por favor, despierta.

—¿D-dónde estoy?

El sonido molesto de la gente yendo y viniendo seguido de un fuerte dolor de cabeza regresó al niño a la cruel y penosa realidad: —Escarlata… « _¿Scarlet? Así no se me va olvidar…_ » ¡Erza!

—¡Jellal! —exclamó la niña sofocada por los sollozos.

Él estaba tan confundido, ella tenía un semblante abatido y los ojos vidriosos. ¿Estuvo llorando? ¿Por qué? Eso era una mala señal.

—Perdóname, si hubiera sabido que eras alérgico…

—¿Alergia? —preguntó él desorientado—, ¿pero de qué estás…?

—Espera aquí, voy a llamar a la enfermera.

—¡Un momento! No entiendo nada, ¿puedes explicarme por favor que fue lo que sucedió?

—Estábamos en el patio —la pequeña tomó asiento y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. ¿N-no lo recuerdas? —calló. El silencio del niño no hizo sino incomodarla—. Tuviste una reacción alérgica, no respirabas…

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—Cuatro horas. Jellal, lo siento, yo no sabía…

—No tienes de que preocuparte, yo tampoco…

—¡Erza! —entró el padre de la niña en la sala.

—¡Papá!

—¡Señor! —gritó el pequeño y el hombre le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

—¿Eres Jellal? —le preguntó con incredulidad, aquel pequeño se le hacía bastante familiar.

—Sí señor —no tardó en responder el muchacho.

El hombre se le quedó mirando un momento. Luego le pidió a su hija que le esperara mientras iba en busca de algún encargado.

El niño de cabellos azules se encontraba repasando la información importante, y los eventos del día comenzaron a acomodarse en su agitada mente. No podía creer su suerte después de todo lo que le había sucedido aquella mañana. Pero luego de salvarse de morir una vez, dos veces, y…

« _Erza_ » vio a la niña pelirroja que conoció hace apenas unas horas y sintió que algo se moría dentro de su ser y luego, volvía a nacer. Sus cosas se encontraban allí, ¡su carpeta estaba allí! « _Tal vez…_ » pensaba que podía mostrar a la chica su retrato y preguntar si le gustaba, en lugar de eso se armó de valor y le dijo:

—Erza, sé que apenas te conozco, pero en cuanto me ponga bien, nos haremos buenos amigos, y pasaremos juntos todo el verano, y te diré lo mucho que me gustas y luego te pondrás enferma y no querrás arruinar mi vida, así que te iras, pero sé que volveremos a encontrarnos, y no podré creerlo porque te vas a poner más hermosa, y me pedirás que te olvide pero yo te diré que no, porque eres el amor de mi vida y no importa que pasen los años yo te esperaré, y aunque no pueda estar contigo seguiré amándote hasta mi último aliento, y lo que intento decirte es que: ¡Te amo, Erza Scarlet! ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La niña pelirroja quedó fría y petrificada, y no, el frio que invadió su abatido ser y paralizó su entumecido cuerpo, no tenía nada que ver con la helada sala.

Él se había quedado quieto y en silencio, como esperando una respuesta, y de inmediato se maldijo por ceder a sus impulsos y la emoción del momento. Había hablado a velocidad supersónica, de manera que cuando terminó, la niña tenía escrito el «que» en mayúsculas y con muchos signos de interrogación dibujado en su rostro, que después de un rato mudó de pálido a rojo.

—Lamento profundamente todo lo ocurrido —el padre de ella entró en la sala.

—Señor por favor, no la vaya a regañar —sin dudar, el muchacho intercedió por ella—, fue un accidente.

—No te preocupes… —el hombre tranquilizó al niño— descansa. Vayámonos hija.

—Sí.

—¡Erza espera! —ella le miró de soslayo—. Es, mi costumbre retratar a las personas que conozco —estiró la mano hacia su carpeta a un lado de la camilla, pero ella al darse cuenta la tomó primero. El pequeño sonrió y le animó a que la abriera—. Hice el tuyo durante la clase y te lo iba a mostrar —ella lo vio, y de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, como si no pudiera creer que lo hubiese hecho—. Pienso que mejor te lo entrego aquí y ahora, antes que mi gato lo vaya a despedazar.

—Gracias.

Su voz fue como un dulce susurro y la luz que había desaparecido en sus ojos regresó poco a poco. En aquel momento la maestra de los niños entró en la sala.

—Jellal, tu padre estaba en Nueva Magnolia cuando hablé con él, ya debe estar por llegar, no debes preocuparte y trata de…

—Disculpe señorita…

—¿Sí linda?

—¿Puedo hablar con él un momento?

La maestra sonrió.

—Los dejaré solos —dijo y se marchó.

—Una vez, me caí de la terraza de una casa muy vieja y terminé en el hospital. Sé lo aburrido que es estar en cama sin nada que hacer —se acercó hasta la camilla sacando algo de su mochila—. Este, es mi caleidoscopio, sé que está algo viejo y estuvo roto hasta que papá lo reparó —suspiró—, quiero que lo tengas, hasta que te pongas bien.

—Lo cuidaré —dijo él al recibir el caleidoscopio de manos de ella—, te lo prometo.

—Te veo mañana… —le había dicho.

Con algo de pena, él vio como aquella niña salió por la puerta.

—Soy un tonto… —susurró y se recostó con vista al techo.

Al verse allí, tan solo y en silencio se le ocurrió ver a través del caleidoscopio.

« _¿Y qué fue lo que viste tú?_ »

« _Si te digo, jamás me creerías_ »

Una sonrisa comenzó a curvarse en sus labios cuando la luz pasó a través del tubo y vio claramente el rostro de ella. Había crecido ¡se veía preciosa! sonreía, estaba llena de vida. Decía algo, él la vio mover sus labios hasta que finalmente escuchó con cuando ella dijo: «Sí, quiero»

Bajó el visor incrédulo y jamás supo si aquello fue real. Lo único que sabía, era que fue…

—Extraordinario.

:-:-:-:

—¿Tienes frio?

—Un poco —me dijo y la cobijé con mi chaqueta—. Es preciosa, esta noche.

—Mejor que ayer.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque estás aquí —ella me sonrió y aproveché el momento para darle un beso—. Vamos a casa.

Me puse de pie y le ayudé a levantarse.

—Espera…

Ella se aferró a mí.

—¿Son esos temblores?—pregunté con preocupación.

—Cada vez son más frecuentes —dijo abatida.

—Sube a mi espalda.

—No lo sé…

—En las buenas y en las malas.

—Nada es malo contigo —se subió igual que una profesional—, solo extraordinario —me dio un besito en la mejilla.

—oOo—

Sentí un frio vacío en la cama cuando desperté y me vi sola. Salí hacia los riscos cerca del faro. El sol todavía no había salido y cuando llegué, él había terminado de cavar un hoyo en la arena. Al levantar la vista, me sonrió, como siempre solía hacerlo. Del agujero sacó un pequeño cofre de metal.

—Sentí nostalgia, así que vine hasta acá para rememorar el pasado.

—Creí que no se desenterraría sino hasta después de doscientos años… —reclamé con ironía.

—Tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad de volverlo a ver —me respondió y se sentó al borde del hoyo.

Tomé asiento a su lado y abrimos nuestro _cofre sagrado_ , ¡todo estaba allí! intacto, después de tantos años.

Sonreí, la nostalgia me invadió por completo, y volví mi rostro hacia él. Era como contemplar el rostro de un mensajero del cielo que vino a decirme que no tengo que llorar.

—Han pasado… tantos años y la niña del retrato sigue siendo tan hermosa —dijo con añoranza.

—No es justo, aquí no hay nada tuyo.

—¿Cómo?

—El retrato y el caleidoscopio son míos…

—El retrato podrá ser tuyo, pero ¿recuerdas quién lo hizo?

—Sí, pero luego me lo regalaste, ¿recuerdas?

—Y luego tú me regalaste el caleidoscopio…

Reímos.

—Tu eres la figura sobre la que gira todo —le dije con tristeza.

—Pero solo soy una figura, todos somos parte del diseño de algo mucho más grande. Erza —tomó mis manos frías, las suyas estaban cubiertas de arena—, he esperado por ti los últimos doce años, te esperaría la vida entera, y aún después de eso, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, ¿lo crees? ¿me crees?

—Hoy es hoy —le dije apretando sus manos—, y mientras dure, yo solo quiero tenerte. Necesito tenerte aquí, ahora, para decirte que te amo, te amo, te amo.

—Aquí me tienes, no iré a ninguna parte. El día de hoy, con cada respirar, no cesaré de decir: te amo, te amo, te amo.

—Entonces —comencé a derramar lágrimas, no de tristeza, rabia o impotencia, eran lágrimas de esperanza, de felicidad—, ¿me darías el inmenso privilegio de ser llamada tu esposa?

—Tú siempre has sido y siempre serás mi esposa. Estamos casados por el destino.

—Solo tengo algo que pedirte, esposo mío, amado mío. Es en esta playa junto a este mar, que quiero ver los atardeceres a tu lado…

—Hasta que tenga que dejarte para ir a vivir más allá, y aun allí yo veré los atardeceres esperándote.

:-:-:-:

Él sonrió y ella también. Con un beso al amanecer sellaron su promesa para toda la vida, su promesa para la eternidad. Con la claridad de la mañana, las sombras se disiparon y la paz llenó sus almas. Dos almas vistas a través del reflejo en la lente silenciosa de un caleidoscopio semienterrado en la arena. Y mientras juegan, ríen, corren, intercambian besos, una que otra caricia y chapotean en el agua, una historia, ¡su historia! se repite una y otra vez. Con sus claros y oscuros, con sus colores y grises:

Un cielo sombrío y un océano de acero, un amor que nace, un amor que crece, un atardecer en la playa, la oscuridad, una separación dolorosa, un amor que prevalece, una noche de estrellas, una promesa y un claro amanecer…

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _P_ _asará toda una vida, y yo, estaré esperando, pasará toda una vida, y aún después, seguiré esperando._

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Angus & Julia Stone - Love Will Take You_

* * *

:-:-:-:

 _Inspirado en una historia real_


End file.
